


Mr. Trustfund Kid

by Melon_service



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Jaehee is your college friend, Possessive Han Jumin, Post Secret Endings, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Sarah is a bitch, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), We'll call MC Missy, abusive ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_service/pseuds/Melon_service
Summary: With V and Rika gone, life for C&R Director Jumin Han has been very hard.MC (reader) meets Jumin on business and but then loses her job. Thankfully, Jumin is looking for a caretaker for Elizabeth the 3rd. And while it seems like everything is going well, MC's ex-returns and Sarah is on the prowl.This happens a year after 707's Secret Endings and Seven's wife is called Missy.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 75





	1. 1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this garbage a year ago and decided to publish it here. I might even finish it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be just a meeting but you encounter someone you never expected.

**A YEAR AFTER V'S DEATH...**

You hold your pencil in your mouth once again to fix the stray hair that refuses to stay behind your ear. You sigh and refocus your attention on what is being said, you're about to go into a meeting after all. Your boss is waiting with you for the elevator. He is the CEO of _Kitten Works_ , a company whose slogan is "Anything for a happy cat." You're his assistant.

"With luck, in a few hours _Kitten Works_ will soon be part of the C&R family." your boss says sounding satisfied. "Aren't you excited, MC?"

"I'm sure you're much more excited than I am, sir" you reply.

You sigh again feeling anxious. _Kitten Works_ was a "c-hair" away from being sold to a billion-dollar company, which makes your future uncertain. Your boss is going to retire with the millions he's gaining from the deal, but you, you'll probably lose your job. Under the new management, it's possible that you will be replaced by the new CEO's previous assistant. But there's not much you can do about that. Thankfully you've saved enough money to live a few months unemployed if that happens. 

The elevator door opens and you get in. Your boss straightens up and fixes his suit. "Don't be intimidated MC, Jumin Han, the director, is rumored to be like the great white shark of corporate business. They say that man is a robot. No feelings and an uncanny efficiency for deals." he said more for himself than you.

"I have heard the rumors, sir. But I'm sure the deal will go as planned," you say thinking about the rumors of Mr. Han being incredibly handsome. 

The elevator DINGS opening the door to your destination. You get off and follow your boss to the meeting room. As you reach the doors you see a familiar face and you smile. She doesn't seem to notice you though, instead, she enters the meeting room before you. 

Jaehee Kang. She looked different.

You hadn't seen her since she graduated from college, her hair was longer then. You weren't close friends, but you'd spend enough hours in the library studying and doing homework together to know her well enough to earn a "friend" title. You smiled to yourself thinking about the time she fell asleep on the table of the coffee shop you would both go to on a regular basis. It would be nice to grab coffee with her again to catch up, you think to yourself and make a mental note to tell her after the meeting had adjourned. 

And there he was, sitting at the head of the table, Mr. Jumin Han.

You had to do a double-take because his presence was so powerful. And god, he was hot as hell in his navy blue suit! You try to shake off the feelings of attraction and remember that you are on a business mission. You sit next to your boss and thus the meeting beings. 

You feel eyes on you as you look down at your hands. You look up to the source of the stare. It's Jaehee who seems to have finally recognized you. You smile politely and then realize that she's not the only one staring. Jumin has eyes on you too, but his expression is both curious and stern. You smile at him too and slowly avert your gaze in embarrassment. For the rest of the meeting, you try not to look in his direction but you can feel casual glances coming from him throughout.

Finally, after two hours the deal is set. _Kitten Works_ has been bought up by C&R. You sigh as the meeting ends and you and your boss make your way to the door where the Chairman and Jumin are waiting for you with a handshake. 

"Pleasure doing business with you," Jumin says to your boss and shakes his hand.

You promise yourself that you will not make eye contact with him as you shake his hand but then on the shoulder of his suit you find a prize. 

"You have a white cat, Mr. Han?" you ask looking up at him with a smile on your face.

"I do. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. How did you know?" he asks looking at you curiously. His grey eyes are wide with a childlike wonder.

"Well, I- Um excuse me-" you say reaching from his shoulder and plucking a small clump of cat hair and raise it to his face. "This was my hint." 

"Ah, I see." He says gently taking the hair from your hand. "How very observant of you." 

"Well, I guess its more of a force of habit. My cat tends to leave me little prizes like this all the time. His name is Latte, he's the cutest furball in existence." you reply smiling. 

"You must really care for him," Jumin says. You swear you can see a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

"Of course! He's family!" you smile.

"But you're wrong," he says as a matter of fact. "Elizabeth the 3rd is the cutest cat in existence."

You can't help but laugh. "Maybe... You must really care for her as well." Then realize then your boss has since left the room and you're wasting time. "B-but you probably have no time to discuss cat matters. So please, excuse me, Mr. Han." 

You step out of the room embarrassed and find Jaehee waiting outside.

"MC!" She calls out when she sees you. "It's been so long." 

"Jaehee! I know! I almost didn't recognize you!" You say giving her a hug. She takes the hug in awkwardly but you don't care.

Jumin walks out of the room and sees you hugging Jaehee. "Mr. Han!" She exclaims anxious. You let her go in a flash and look up at Jumin. He looks at you raising a brow. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Han. This is MC, we were good friends in college." She explains. 

"Assistant Kang, come with me to my office," he says walking away.

"Yes, Mr. Han." She says looking down. "Excuse me, MC." 

As she walks away you dig into your purse for your business cards and call out to Jaehee. "Here's my number! Please feel free to call me. We should meet up sometime for coffee." you say giving her the card. 

She smiles at you and nods enthusiastically before leaving. 

Before lunch, you receive a message. It's from Jaehee.

***

JAEHEE: It was great seeing you today! Unfortunately, I don't have much time  
to meet up, currently, I'm very busy with work.

YOU: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I would still like to chat with you sometime  
soon even if it's just for a couple of minutes.

JAEHEE: I would really like that too MC, I need a bit of a break.   
Maybe we could meet for coffee before I go to work tomorrow?

YOU: That you'd be great! Let me know the time and location.

***

You smile to yourself as you eat your lunch and can't wait for tomorrow


	2. 2. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jaehee up for coffee.

You wait for your drink behind the counter, the sweet smell of ground coffee beans fills your nostrils. Jaehee stands next to you sipping her cup. 

You check the time on your phone, 5:15. It's early but Jaehee has to leave for work in fifteen minutes. She notices your background picture (it's ZEN) and a shining glint crosses her eyes and a smile forms on her lips.

"You're a fan too!!!" you practically squeal.

"I am! His mere existence brightens my day. His acting keeps me sane in the hard work days." She says with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah me too! I saved his best songs on my phone I listen to them as a pick me up!" You say taking your coffee from the counter and finding a table to sit at.

"Oh, that must be wonderful! I should do that. I could talk about him all day. But, I did want to ask about you as well. What have you been doing?" 

"Jaehee, you don't have to be so formal." You laugh nudging her. "I've been alright. Just working. But I'll probably have to look for a new job, now that my boss sold the company." 

"Oh, right. If you want a job you can take mine." She says sarcastically "I'm joking, of course, I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anyone." She sighs resting her head on the table.

"Is your job that bad?" You ask feeling bad for her. 

"It's been worse this past year. Mr. Han has being burring himself in work, which means more work for me." 

"Oh, that must be hard." Something in her words makes you wonder. "You said this past year... Did something happen?"

"Oh," she pauses for a moment unsure if she should continue. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this but a lot happened in the charity organization I belong to. One of the members died. It was Mr. Han's closest friend."

"So he's burring his grief with work, huh?"

"Yes. Even I haven't had proper time to grieve since he keeps us so busy."

"It must be terrible for you!" I look at her worried.

"I hardly ever sleep, I haven't had a proper meal in months, and then there are times when I have to deal with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? You mean Mr. Han's cat?"

"Yes, he leaves her with me when he leaves town. She's time-consuming and the hair. Oh, the hair!" She sighs with a shiver, "She sheds enough to fill a factory." 

"Yeah, cats do that. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help," you say sympathetically. 

Jaehee checks the time and sighs. "I have to go to work now. It was great chatting with you."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" You ask. 

"Hmm, I would have to check my workload. I'll get back to you on that." She says about to leave.

"Bye Jaehee!"

You stay at the cafe just a bit longer before going to work hatching up a plan.

***

It's after lunch when you once again make your way to the C&R building where Jaehee works. They let you in when you tell them that you're here to see her. 

You pop your head into her cubicle holding a pair of bags behind your back "Helloo" 

She looks up at you startled "MC! what are you doing here?!" 

"Well, my company is having a temporary hiatus so I only worked this morning. And I thought I should drop by and give you this!" you give her one of the bags that you're carrying with the _Kitten Works_ logo on them. 

She opens the bag to find a five-finger de-shedding glove and a two-finger de-shedding glove. 

"To solve your c-hair problem." You smile. 

She looks up at you and smiles. "Thank you! But you didn't have to do this."

"It's not a problem. I just want to help." 

Suddenly, Jumin Han emerges from his office. "Assistant Kang, can you reschedule the dinner with my father. I don't feel like seeing him today." 

Jaehee looks at Mr. Han a twinge of fear in her eyes. "Mr. Han, you have postponed this dinner twice already. I don't think you should postpone it again." 

You stand there feeling like you're intruding. Jumin looks at you sternly. You wave trying to relive the awkwardness. 

"Assistant Kang, what is this woman doing here?" he asks not speaking to you directly. 

"Mr. Han. I brought you something." You answer trying not to get Jaehee in trouble. 

"There is nothing that I need from you. Good day." He says taking a step back to his office. 

"Well, I lied. It's not for you, its for Elizabeth the 3rd." You say chasing after him. 

He stops in his tracks and turns around. You hand him the other bag, but he doesn't take it. 

"What is the purpose of this?" he says looking at you. 

"It's a cat toy. So to entertain cats? I guess." you say smiling.

"I mean, what is your motive?" he replies not amused.

"Ah. I see. No ulterior motive. It's just a gift." you say inching the bag closer to him. "Sometimes I get samples of my company's products for my cat. I liked this one and I thought Elizabeth would too. Please take it." 

He looks at you and finally reaches for the bag. For a moment your hands brush against each other. You look up at him and smile. He is insanely handsome. You shake your head to push away any fantasies and turn to Jaehee. 

"My mission here is finished. I should go." You say. You turn to Jumin "Goodbye, Mr. Han. And if I'm allowed to intrude in your personal matters, I think you should probably stop postponing that dinner or find a good reason to miss it." You turn to leave but you hear your name called.

"Ms. MC" Jumin calls with his deep authoritative voice. You turn a bit scared at his tone. 

"What would you suggest as a good reason to miss dinner with my father?"

"Oh, hmm well it would have to be a circumstance that would push you to do something irrational. Like, waiting all day for someone at the top of the Empire State building for the possibility of a romantic relationship. But I guess that could also be considered too idealistic and straight out of an American Rom-com." 

"That is very irrational." Jaehee half-whispers. 

"It is. The search for love makes people do irrational things. And they are perfectly excused because they are 'for love.' It blows my mind sometimes." you say thoughtfully.

"Love as an excuse?" he says with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Anyway, I really should go." You say taking a step back. "Goodbye, Jaehee. Goodbye Mr. Han." 

"MC" he calls again, "What are you doing tonight at 7?" 

You look at him confused. "Um, nothing. Why do you ask, Mr. Han?" 

"I want you to go out with me," he says simply.

"Excuse me? Why?" 

"To miss dinner with my father, of course." 

You let out a nervous laugh. "What?"

"It's like you said. I will be perfectly excused if I say I went out with you. Not that a relationship will form between us. It will only be for tonight." 

"Um alright?" you say still confused and very unsure about the decision you've just taken. 

"Excellent. Assistant Kang, please arrange a date for me and MC." he orders before returning to his office.

You turn to Jaehee in shock. "It seems like I've just given you more work, Jaehee. I'm so sorry! I just wanted to help! And now I've made things worse." 

She shakes her head, she too is in shock. "Don't worry about it MC, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I can't believe that Mr. Han just invited you out on a date. He hates most women. He must be having problems with his father to avoid him like this."

"I can't believe any of this either. What am I going to wear?" 


	3. 3. Things in Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a date with Mr. Han

You stare nervously at the mirror. This is the third outfit you try on and you are not liking the results. You sigh and take off the dress that you are wearing and once again search your closet. You shake your head thinking that this struggle is all your fault, if you had not opened your big mouth you would be relaxing on your couch with some popcorn watching Netflix with Latte on your lap. But instead, you're picking an outfit for your date with Mr. Director. You just had to deliver those cat products, you just wanted to be "oh so helpful." You sigh again. 

"This isn't so bad, right, Latte?" you say to your cat as he lays on your bed. "I get to go on a date with a super hot businessman and he's going to take me somewhere nice. And who knows what can happen? _UGH, what am I saying?!_ He's totally out of my league. He should be going out with some celebrity like Echo Girl or something. Not with little me. Besides I don't really need a relationship right now, I need to find a stable job before anything else." you rant taking out another outfit. 

You settle for a red off the shoulder shirt with bell sleeves and a black pencil skirt. Your style your hair putting one half behind your ear and before you know it you're getting in the car that Jumin sent to pick you up. 

When the car finally stops you're at a very fancy building, Jumin is waiting outside for you. He looks handsome as hell in his three-piece suit. _No, no, this is just one dinner nothing more._

"Mr. Han, I hope you haven't been waiting long," you say greeting him. 

"No. I just arrived as well. Driver Kim perfectly estimated the time that it would take for you get here." He says leading you inside before examining you thoroughly. His gaze makes you a bit nervous. 

You both make your way to the elevator and you wait awkwardly as you ride it to the top floor. He walks you to the door of a five-star restaurant and you sit by the window. Soft piano jazz plays in the background.

"You can see the whole city from here. It's a beautiful view." You say gazing down. "Did you chose this place?" you ask him.

"Assistant Kang did. She has a list of my favorite restaurants. This is one of them." he replies absently gazing at the scenery.

The waiter offers you drinks, Jumin orders wine and you chose to follow his lead. 

"So how was your day?" you ask taking a sip. 

"You care about my day? I'm afraid it's not very interesting." He says swirling his glass and taking in its scent, like a true connoisseur.

"I'm just making conversation. Indulge me." You smile at him.

"You can be quite bossy." there is a hint of amusement in his lips.

"I have to keep up with you." You tease. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about your day, what do you want to talk about?" He looks at you thoughtfully flustered as if he's thinking of a topic for conversation. _His expression right now is so cute._ You think smiling. 

"Did Elizabeth like her gift?" You ask before he can say anything. 

"She did. Thank you." he smiles. "Would you like to see a picture." 

"Sure!" You smile looking at him, he looks like a little kid who is very excited. 

He takes out his phone and shows you a picture. You look at it confused. It's blurry. You can sort of see a white fluff and the toy. He swipes at the next picture, it's also blurry. You can't help but laugh. 

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just cute." You say containing more laughter. Jumin Han cannot take proper pictures. "Do you want to see pictures of my cat?" You ask. He nods. 

You take out your phone and show him the gallery of pictures you have taken of him. You pride yourself thinking some of them are quite artistic. "Isn't he cute? He was a rescue kitten."

"Ah, yes he is a very handsome cat." He says scrolling through your pictures. "I'm glad he's found a good home." 

"Yeah, me too. I wish there were more shelters. We need to take better care of animals, I think." you say. 

"I agree. Humans and animals must coexist for a better world." He says as a matter of fact nodding.

You pause for a moment as your food arrives. "You know," You say unsure how to finish the sentence, "I was kind of nervous. I thought it would be harder to talk to you. I'm glad it's not too awkward. We seem to have a love of animals in common." 

He looks into your eyes sending a shiver up your spine "I am glad as well." 

You look down uncertain "So I guess I should ask, since it has been bothering me a bit... Why are you using me as an excuse to miss dinner with your father?"

Jumin's stare hardens and you can see him stiffen. You instantly regret asking him since the little trust you had developed thus far has shattered. 

"Um, sorry I guess that's kind of a personal question. Sorry, I asked. You don't have to answer if you don't want." you say stuffing your face.

He says nothing and watches you eat, the air around him seems to become frosty. You swallow. 

"I know I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but it worried me a bit. You see, I lost my father a few years ago. I was never on good terms with him, and now I'll never be able to fix our relationship. Which is why it worried me that you seemed to be having trouble with yours." You say unsure if you should meet his gaze. You finally look up. Jumin looks frozen. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." He finally says breaking the silence. 

"It's okay. I've come to terms with his death." you smile sadly. "I'll probably won't be of much help but if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Jumin looks at you for a moment deciding whether to speak or not.

"My father is a good man, and I'm on good terms with him most of the time. But lately, he has a new girlfriend. I don't know why he chooses these vacuous women. He's too blind to see that they're only after his money." 

"Is that why you're avoiding him? Because of his girlfriend?" you ask.

"Yes. I have no desire to meet her. And I know that my father is using this dinner for that exact purpose. No matter how many times I bring up the money issue he brushes it aside. It is so frustrating., I've decided I will not deal with it anymore."

"I see," you say thoughtfully. "I understand why you don't want to see your father anymore. But I think that avoiding him will only enlarge the gap that's formed between you. Maybe your father wants to discuss something else besides his new girlfriend but you'll never know if you keep avoiding him." 

"Thank you for your advice. I will think about what you said." He says putting an end to the conversation. 

"Good." You say taking the final bit of your food. 

"So how is it that you know Assistant Kang?" He asks after a moment. 

"Oh, Jaehee? We went to university together. She graduated before me though, since she finished early. She worked twice as hard as everyone I know." 

"She is a very competent assistant," he says simply.

"I wanted to be a writer when I was younger. But after my father died I had to focus on college and getting a good job to help my mother. I don't regret putting that dream aside, but it makes me sad that after all this time I have to find a new job again." 

"Oh what happened to your current job?" he asks curiously.

"I'm going to quit soon since my old boss quit. I was his assistant so without him, I sort of lose my purpose." You say staring into the cup of coffee you ordered to end the meal. 

"I see. Well if its a job you need I'm sure I could find you something in my company." he declares. "You seem hardworking enough."

You let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I couldn't possibly. I'm sure you can find people who are better qualified for any position you have to offer." 

"I won't withdraw my offer. You can think about it, but any position is still yours." 

"Isn't that nepotism?" you laugh. 

"I like to call it recruitment." you can see a small smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll think about it." you smile.

He hands you his business card. It has his name and number in an elegant font.

"Thank you." You say taking out your phone and typing it in. "I'll send you a message."

He takes out his phone after he gets a message notification. He opens it. You sent him a picture of Latte. 

You laugh. "I know it's childish, but that way you won't forget." 

"I won't," he says rising from the table, you can see a slight smile on his face. You had momentarily forgotten how tall he was. You rise too and feel tiny next to him as you walk back to the elevator. 

"That was nice," you say as the elevator descends. 

He nods and remains silent. 

You get off the elevator the car waiting for you. Jumin opens the door to let you in. 

"I hope you seriously consider my offer," he says helping you in the car. Your hands linger for a second.

"I will." You smile and he closes the door. 

As the car rides away you can't help but look back at him as he stands on the curb. Your heart is beating a million beats per second. 


	4. 3.5 Meanwhile in the Chatroom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is nosy. But we love them.

Yoosung★, ZEN

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

Yoosung★: Jeahee, you're here! 

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I came here to take a break.   
Jaehee Kang: I can't stop thinking about Mr. Han and his date.   
Jaehee Kang: It's very unlike him to suddenly decide to go out with a woman out of the blue.

ZEN: That jerk, he's using an innocent girl to avoid all of his problems.   
ZEN: It's so unfair for the girl. That man has no manners.

Yoosung★: Jeahee didn't you say this girl was your friend?

Jaehee Kang: She is, we met in college but we drifted apart after I graduated.   
Jaehee Kang: I recently saw her again at work and that's how she met Mr. Han.

Yoosung★: She must be someone special for Jumin to notice her.   
Yoosung★: I mean, given his history with women.   
Yoosung★: I hope Jumin is able to tell us about her.   
Yoosung★: He hardly ever logs on these days.

Jaehee Kang: It's true. He only comes when he has something important to say.  
Jaehee Kang: I have to admit MC is different for sure. I don't want to speak too early, but I think she might be a good influence for Mr. Han.

ZEN: The only thing that can influence the jerk is that furball!

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Jumin Han: You were talking about me again...

Yoosung★: Jumin!   
Yoosung★: How was your date? 

Jumin Han: Date?   
Jumin Han: I'm not sure I would call that dinner a date.

ZEN: You and a pretty lady had dinner together. Alone.  
ZEN: That's a date!

Yoosung★: I agree with ZEN! That is the definition of a date.

ZEN: Not that both of you would know anything about that.  
ZEN: None of you have gone on dates.

Yoosung★:...   
Yoosung★: .....

Yoosung★: Zen! x.x don't remind me of my loneliness.

Jaehee Kang: Anyways.   
Jaehee Kang: How was your dinner, Mr. Han? 

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, you're here too.   
Jumin Han: It was very pleasant. The wine was excellent and the food was cooked to perfection.

Yoosung★: I'm glad your food was good.  
Yoosung★: But what about the girl?   
Yoosung★: We're dying to know.

Jumin Han: I didn't know my personal dinners were of such interest to you.   
Jumin Han: I'll make sure to report on them often.

ZEN: That's not what Yoosung meant!  
ZEN: Tell us about Jaehee's friend!

Jumin Han:

Jumin Han: This is her cat. Latte.

ZEN: AHHH! Why would you leave that picture here!?  
ZEN: Take it off! I can feel my nose acting up!

Jumin Han: I think he and Elizabeth could be great friends.

Jaehee Kang: .....  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, did you and MC spend all dinner talking about your cats?

Jumin Han: Yes, but we also spoke of other topics.

ZEN: I hope so. Who would want to talk about cats for more than an hour?  
ZEN: Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl.

Yoosung★: I think it's cute you found something to bond over with someone else.

Jaehee Kang: It seems like you had a good time.

Yoosung★: Maybe this MC can become your friend Jumin.

Jumin Han: I don't have time for friends.  
Jumin Han: Originally I came to the chatroom to find Missy and to talk about the next party.  
Jumin Han: But she's not here.   
Jumin Han: So I guess I'll leave. 

Yoosung★: But Jumin, we hardly ever see you anymore.

ZEN: Yoosung is right!  
ZEN: Can't you at least admit you had a good time on your date.

Jumin Han: I have business to attend to.   
Jumin Han: I must go.  
Jumin Han: Goodbye.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Yoosung★: He's gone.

ZEN: That trust fund jerk! He left to avoid his problems again.

Jaehee Kang: I should go too. Knowing Mr. Han, he probably has more work piled up for me.

Jaehee Kang: I should also talk with MC and get her side of the story.

ZEN: Please tell us all about it when you do.   
ZEN: I would love to hear a pretty lady's thoughts on that jerk.

Jaehee Kang: I will try. 

Yoosung★: Cheer up Jaehee!

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Yoosung★: Oh! My guild is calling. I have to go! 

ZEN: I thought you quit gaming to focus on your studies.

Yoosung★: I only game on weekends now.  
Yoosung★: TGIF! 

ZEN: Don't rage too hard.

Yoosung★: I won't'!  
Yoosung★: Bye

_Yoosung_ ★ _has left the chatroom_

ZEN: That boy! I'm glad he's getting better. At least his grades have improved.   
ZEN: I want to know more about this MC. Jaehee I hope you can tell us more.

~ _Saeyoung_ ~ _has entered the chatroom_

_Missy has entered the chatroom_

Missy: Hey Zen!

ZEN: Missy! Jumin was looking for you. 

Missy: Seems like I just missed him.  
Missy: We just got home and decided to log in.

~Saeyoung~: That Jumin!

~Saeyoung~: I missed a perfect opportunity to tease him. 

ZEN: Wait, are you guys in the same room looking at your phones?

~Saeyoung~: Correct!  
~Saeyoung~: Right now Missy is making funny faces~

ZEN: Anyway, I wonder what Jumin wanted to talk about? 

Missy: Probably the next party.   
Missy: Oh! I forgot to mention!  
Missy: Drumroll, please~

~Saeyoung~: Drums!   
~Saeyoung~: Drums!  
~Saeyoung~: Drums!  
~Saeyoung~: Drums!

Missy: Jumin and I set the party date for next month!

ZEN: Isn't it too soon?

ZEN: Considering it's only been a year since.... You know....

Missy: I talked to Jumin about it. I think it's time to move on.   
Missy: It's what V would have wanted.  
Missy: Now that the RFA is stable, it's best we continue the work we are meant for.

ZEN: If that's what you think, then I support you.  
ZEN: Oh I forgot to ask, How's Saeran?

~Saeyoung~: He's napping.  
~Saeyoung~: Sugar comma. Too much ice cream.

ZEN: OH! It's time for my work out.  
ZEN: Gotta go!

Missy: Bye Zen!

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

Missy: I'm also very curious about this MC.   
Missy: I hope Jaehee is right about her being good for Jumin.   
Missy: She did mention her this morning.

~Saeyoung~: Missy could it be?

Missy: That would explain why he's being so strange.

~Saeyoung~: Is our Jumin feeling?

Missy: I hope whatever happens is for the best.  
Missy: I'm sleepy now. Let's cuddle.

~Saeyoung~: Aye! Aye! Captain.

_Missy has left the chatroom_

_~Saeyoung~ has left the chatroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter.  
> Do the pictures work?


	5. 4. Unfortunate News

The phone buzzed twice before you were shaken out of your daze enough to answer it. You were sitting on your bed staring at nothing in particular, your head going over and over the events of the night before. You had a text message from Jaehee.

***

JAEHEE: MC, How was your dinner with Mr. Han? I hope you don't think I'm being too nosy.

YOU: No, it's alright. It went great. Mr. Han is super nice.

JAEHEE: Really?!

YOU: Yeah. He's not at all the robot people say he is. He even offered me a job!

JAEHEE: Oh, I suppose that means he looks kindly at you. That doesn't happen often.

YOU: Really?! I thought he wouldn't after I asked about his father.

JAEHEE: Oh! I forgot how bold you are! What did he say?

YOU: He doesn't want to see him because of his new girlfriend.

JAEHEE: Oh I see. He does hate his father's girlfriends... and women in general.

YOU: I think I talked him into talking with his father. He looked very thoughtful.

JAEHEE: Mr. Han is very reserved. It must have been good for him to spend time with you.

YOU: You really think so?

JAEHEE: Yes. Maybe you can get him to open up more?

YOU: I would like to. He's very interesting. But I think this was a one-time thing. 

JAEHEE: I hope he doesn't bury himself in work again. 

YOU: Cheer up Jaehee!

JAEHEE: He's going on a business today. :(

YOU: Isn't that good? 

JAEHEE: No. That means I have to deal with Elizabeth.

YOU: Oh I'm sorry! Maybe I can take care of Elizabeth?

JAEHEE: No, that's alright. I'll feel more responsible if you do.

***

As you typed your reply, your phone started to ring in your hands. It's an unknown number. 

You answer with a slight tone of confusion in your voice "Hello?"

"Hey, babe" a man's voice beckons. 

Your eyes open wide. You know that voice, its a voice you hoped you would never hear again, yet there it is, on the other side of the line. Your hand trembles as you hold the phone. 

"What do you want?" you choke out. 

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm back in town. And I'm _dying_ to see you," he replies. You can almost see his infuriating smug smile. 

"It's over Suga, don't look for me. I mean it." You say with all the confidence you have left. Before you give him a chance to reply you hang up the phone and throw it on bed startling Latte, who is laying on his bed nearby. 

You sink back down on the floor holding your head. _This isn't happening_. 

Latte looks up at you and meows confused. Instinctively you reach for him and cradle him in your arms for comfort. 

"Latte, what am I going to do? He was supposed to disappear forever! Why is he back? What does he want? He's going to come here. He's going to show up I know it!" you tell your cat worried as you pet him. "He's going to find me." 

You start to cry and the tears don't stop coming.

Suga was your ex. You were young and dumb when you met him. He was charming at first, confident and handsome. _A bad boy_. Like a fool, you fell for him and his helpless puppy act. His life was a mess and you let yourself get dragged into it. And then he wasn't so charming anymore. He was controlling and narcissistic. To him, you were his to do as he pleased. When you were finally able to pull yourself free from his grasp, he left the country and you though your torment would be over. 

But somehow he was back. Somehow the air became scarce and you felt like you couldn't breathe. You needed to get out of the apartment and there was only one place you thought to go. 

You pick up your phone, make the call, and wait.

Jaehee knew about your past with Suga, she knew how possessive he could be. You also knew you might be asking for a lot since she was already very busy, but you thought it would be a great idea to ask for her help.

The tone rang a couple of times before an answer.

"Hello." Jumin answers on the other side. 

"Jumi--Mr. Han?! Why do you have Jaehee's phone?" you ask confused. 

"I don't." He replies. "I believe you must have dialed the wrong number." 

Your eyes go wide! You look at your phone and as he thought, Jumin's name is on the screen. 

"Oh my! You're right. I'm so sorry!" You say furiously blushing. "You must be very busy and here I am wasting your time. I should probably hang up."

"Not really. It appears this was a good time. I'm on a car ride to the airport." He says. 

"Oh, right. Jaehee mentioned you were going on a trip," you say. "Where are you going?" 

"Tokyo."

"How long will you be gone?" You ask curiously. you secretly hope it won't be too long so you can see him again. _Wait what am I thinking! Thanks not going to happen!_

"Two days." 

"I hope it goes well." you smile picturing his handsome face and the way his hair always threatens to cover his right eye.

"Thank you." He says before taking a short pause. "Oh...MC, I thought about what you said, at our dinner, I'll be talking to my father when I return." 

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing this." your smile widens. "I'd like to hear how that goes." 

"Really? You're a curious girl. But, I shall oblige, I find your voice rather pleasant."

You're glad he's not there to see your face flush red. 

"Is everything alright? You sounded worried when you first answered." He asks seriously.

"Oh-- Um yeah everything is fine, nothing some girl talk can't fix." you stutter the white lie. Talking about Suga was a can of worms you did not want to open.

"I see. I would appreciate it if you could keep the distractions of my assistant to a minimum." 

"Oh sorry, I just--Um I needed--I-- It won't happen again." you almost whisper. 

"If you're having problems you can come directly to me and stop delaying Assistant Kang's work," he says. You can swear his voice is quivering. _Is he nervous? Go to him? What does that mean?_ "I've arrived at the terminal. I must go."

"Goodbye, I'll be expecting a call about your father." 

"Have a good day," he says before hanging up.

You sigh and press your phone to your temple. That call was in its way overwhelming, but your worry about Suga momentarily went away. You completely forgot about the problem at hand, it melted away like chocolate in your mouth and you couldn't stop smiling. _What was Jumin Han doing to you?_

You shake your head with your phone in hand and actually try to call Jaehee this time. You explain what happened.

"You think he'll come looking for you? That's not good," she says sadly. "It's not much but I can offer you a night at my apartment if it will make you feel safer."

"Really? Are you sure I won't be in your way?" 

"You were a very good company in college. Maybe you can keep Elizabeth from ruining my apartment." she jokes.

"Thank's Jaehee. You're such a good friend." You say hanging up. 

***

You make it to Jaehee's apartment to be greeted by the sound of crashing glass as soon as Jaehee opens the door.

"Elizabeth NO!" Jaehee screams. 

You run towards the direction of the noise and find the remnants of a wine glass on the floor while Elizabeth sits on the counter with a smug expression. She sniffs the air around you for a bit.

"You must really not like each other." You chuckle helping Jaehee pick up.

"I was hoping it wasn't mutual." Jaehee sighs.

Elizabeth meows at you as if nothing happened. She meows again demanding attention with her beautiful blue eyes. You pick her up from the counter and cradle her petting her head behind the ears. She begins to purr. 

"Not so bad now huh?" you smile sitting down. Elizabeth's white fur is so soft you almost want to use her as a pillow. "Is there anything I can do to help you with work?" you ask Jeahee as she returns to her work table. 

"Just as long as you keep that furball in one place is help enough for me." she jokes. 

You watch Jaehee work for a couple of hours and you entertain Elizabeth as the hour grows late. You leave the room for fifteen minutes to take a shower and when you come out you see something picture-worthy. You take out your phone and snap a picture giggling. It's too cute you have to share it.

You text Jumin.

***

YOU: Guess where I am? 

YOU: 

JUMIN: Are you at Assistant Kang's apartment?

YOU: Yes! It was so cute you had to see it.

JUMIN: Elizabeth the 3rd is a beauty, even on top of Assistant Kang's head.   
Thank you for sending me this.

YOU: You're welcome. How's Tokyo?

JUMIN: It's raining. 

YOU: I hope you have an umbrella at hand.   
It would be sad if you got sick because of the rain.

JUMIN: You don't need to worry about me.   
I'm properly protected from the rain. 

YOU: Good. Elizabeth's fur is so soft. I can't stop petting her.

JUMIN: She does have the softest fur. I miss her already.

YOU: She does seem a little sad. I'm sure she misses you too!

JUMIN: I can't wait until we are reunited.

YOU: I'm sure that time will come soon. 

YOU: Good night Jumin.

***

You can feel Jaehee looking at you curiously, you look up from your phone and give her a guilty smile. You really shouldn't be texting her boss in such a nonchalant manner, especially so late at night. _You're not friends, remember? He's your friend's boss!_ you tell yourself. _You shouldn't be so informal with him. Stop this madness at once. You have other things to worry about._

You pick up Elizabeth and make your way to the couch where you will spend the night. You snuggle up with a blanket and Elizabeth snuggles up to you and soon you drift off to a night of deep sleep.


	6. 5. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't help yourself.

"He keeps calling." you sigh staring at your buzzing phone as you lounge on Jaehee's couch. The number is marked as UNKNOWN but you know it must be him. 

"Whatever you do, don't answer," Jaehee says without looking up from her work.

You've stayed with her for two days now. She decided it would be best for your safety and so you could take care of Elizabeth. It's pretty late and you know you should probably head back to your apartment soon. But worry is still settled on your face. 

"He doesn't know where you live. It's going to be okay." Jaehee reassures you. "And if he does find you, you can place a restraining order."

"Yes, you're right, but I'm still worried." you throw your phone in your bag and lean yourself on Jaehee's work table. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I owe you big time." 

She smiles and nods. "You helped me organize the reports and you took care of Elizabeth. Consider your debt paid."

"Coffee?" you ask heading to the kitchen. She lights up and calls after you "Yes, please!"

As you go into the kitchen, you glance at yourself in the mirror. You're a mess. Your hair is more-than-messy, your hoodie is disheveled, and there's a tear in your shorts. _I need to get my shit together._ Elizabeth jumps on your shoulder and crawls into the hood of your hoodie using it as a little cat hammock.

The doorbell rings as you come out of the kitchen. Jaehee opens the door as Jumin waits on the other side. He looks inside his gray eyes darting around the room uninterested until they fall on you. 

"MC." He sounds surprised although he doesn't look it. He did not expect to find you there. 

You're eyes go wide. _I look like a trainwreck!_ you think heading to the door. Elizabeth peeks her head from your hoodie in the direction of Jumin's voice. 

You stand in front of him trying not to stare too much into his gray eyes. He looks down at you and reaches for Elizabeth behind your back. He's so close you can smell his expensive cologne. For a moment your eyes meet and your heart does a somersault. 

Once the cat is nested in his arms he speaks without breaking eye contact. "Thank you for taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd for me."

"It was a pleasure, she's very sweet," you say. You can feel your face start to flush. 

Jaehee comes up behind you and hands Jumin a bag. 

"Thank you, Assistant Kang. I'll see you tomorrow at the office," he says finally breaking eye contact with you. "Goodbye MC." 

"Bye, Jumin," you say before he closes the door. 

Jaehee looks at you curiously as you stand by the door half dazed. "When did you start calling Mr. Han, Jumin?"

"I-- I don't know," you say looking at her half scared that she's figured out about your secret conversations. _Why were they even secret?_ you wonder. Jaehee is your friend why were you so reluctant to tell her about your rising feelings.

"I hadn't realized I was doing it until you pointed it out," you say thoughtfully. "Hmm... Jaehee, I have a confession to make." 

She looks at you surprised. "What is it, MC?"

You tell her about your accidental phone call and your text messages. 

"Jaehee, I think I'm starting to catch feelings for Jumin," you admit feeling your heart flutter.


	7. 5.5 Meanwhile in the Chatroom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is still nosy, but they want what is best for our boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of emojis, pretend like they're there

Missy, ~Saeyoung~, Jaehee Kang

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, you're here.

Missy: Hi Jumin, are you back from your trip?

Jumin Han: I am, I just got home from picking up Elizabeth the 3rd.

~Saeyoung~: My sweet Elly! Does she miss me? 

Jumin Han: No.   
Jumin Han: And her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

Missy: Now that you're back, we can talk about the party!

Jumin Han: Yes. It would be good to start gathering guests.

~Saeyoung~: I volunteer Long Cat!

Jaehee Kang: We invited him to the party last year...  
Jaehee Kang: ZEN disappeared for half the party because of that.

~Saeyoung~: But Missy and I didn't get to see him! We were looking for Saeran!

Missy: I'm all for it! This will be the first party that I will get to attend. I think it will be fun.

Jaehee Kang: That's true. I guess I'll buy ZEN a mask, and allergy medication.

Jumin Han: Assitant Kang...  
Jumin Han: I must ask you a question.

Jaehee Kang: Me?!   
Jaehee Kang: What is it?

Jumin Han: What was MC doing at your apartment?

~Saeyoung~: Are you getting jealous, Jumin?

Jumin Han: ....

Jaehee Kang: She stayed with me a couple of nights. 

Missy: Oh. Is there something wrong?

Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say. It's a private matter. 

~Saeyoung~: What a mysterious woman! You must protect her privacy!

Jumin Han: I see. 

Missy: I hope she's okay.  
Missy: You must be very close if you're letting her stay with you.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, she's a dear friend. She even helped me with my work and took care of Elizabeth for me. 

Jumin Han: Is she still at your apartment?

Jaehee Kang: No, she went home a little while ago.   
Jaehee Kang: She's so sweet! She even swept all of Elizabeth's hair for me before she left.

~Saeyoung~: Can you send me all of the hair? I want to make a life-size replica of Ellly!

Jumin Han: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd!

Jaehee Kang: ....   
Jaehee Kang: I threw the hair away.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, do you if she found a job?

Jaehee Kang: Not that I know of. Last I heard she's still looking.

Jumin Han: I would like to hire her as Elizabeth's full-time caretaker.  
Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd seemed to really like her.  
Jumin Han: She even seems to miss MC.

Jaehee Kang: They did get along very well.  
Jaehee Kang: Should I let her know that you want to hire her?

Jumin Han: Yes. Tell her to call me when she has decided.

Jaehee Kang: I will.

Missy: What is MC like? We've heard so much about her from both of you!

Jaehee Kang: She's very kind and helpful, a lot like you, Missy. But she is more serious.

Jumin Han: She is very intelligent and perceptive. 

Missy: She sounds like a great person!

~Saeyoung~: Is she cute?   
~Saeyoung~: Maybe she could be ZEN's girlfriend? Or Saeran's?

Missy: Yes! Saeyoung the matchmaker!

Jaehee Kang: I think she's pretty. She was very popular with men in college.  
Jaehee Kang: But I don't think she would appreciate you talking about matchmaking.

~Saeyoung~: Jumin, do you think she's cute? 

Jumin Han: I guess, I would consider her an attractive woman with a warm smile.   
Jumin Han: She has a nice face and beautiful eyes.

~Saeyoung~: OH!  
~Saeyoung~: OH! OOOOOH!  
~Saeyoung~: Jumin, does this mean you like women?

Jumin Han: .....  
Jumin Han: I'm not going to answer that question.

~Saeyoung~: Will the mystery finally be revealed?!  
~Saeyoung~: Will we finally know if Jumin Han is gay?

Jumin Han: ....

Jaehee Kang: Anyway,

Missy: Jumin, do you by any chance like MC?

Jumin Han: I don't dislike her.

~Saeyoung~: Do you think about her daily? 

Jumin Han: She has crossed my mind in the last few days.   
Jumin Han: But I don't understand the point you are trying to make. Next time speak clearly.  
Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd is calling for me I must go.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

~Saeyoung~: He ran away...

Missy: He did. He should really stop doing that...

Jaehee Kang: I hope he doesn't forget to reschedule dinner with his father soon.  
Jaehee Kang: He said he would do it soon. 

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

Jaehee Kang: Zen how was your rehearsal?

ZEN: Great, I just got home.

Missy: This late? 

ZEN: Perfection takes as long as it takes.

Jaehee Kang: That's very true! I'm sure opening night will be perfect Zen!

ZEN: Thank you, Jaehee!

Missy: Looking forward to seeing you!

ZEN: Saeyoung you're here too? Why aren't you saying anything?!

~Saeyoung~: srry!!!  
~Saeyoung~: I was looking up the play you're in. Wasn't it famous on Broadway?

ZEN: It was! I'm so happy I get to play the lead!   
ZEN: As much as I would like to talk about my work...   
ZEN: I came here because of that jerk... I found something about his father. 

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Chariman? 

ZEN: Some of my coworkers were talking about him today.   
ZEN: They say he is going out with Glam Choi.  
ZEN: I even found a gossip article about it.  
ZEN:

~Saeyoung~: Glam Choi?! The Actress!?

Missy: Isn't she a couple of years older than Jumin? 

ZEN: I think so. She's appeared in a couple of dramas. 

Jaehee Kang: I guess that explains why he's being colder than usual.  
Jaehee Kang: Why don't you talk to him, Missy? I have a feeling he won't tell us anything. 

Missy: I'll try.

~Saeyoung~: My baby has the power to open hearts and cast healing spells!

Missy: Mission: Rescue Jumin from Himself! INITIATED!!!

ZEN: You two are really made for each other.

~Saeyoung~: Jealous Zen?

Missy: Don't worry Zen you'll find someone perfect for you.

Jaehee Kang: I have to go. I have to call MC.

ZEN: Good luck, Jaehee! Remember to rest. 

Jaehee Kang: Thanks, Zen. I'll try.

Missy: Bye, Jaehee.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

~Saeyoung~: MC...   
~Saeyoung~: Missy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Missy: Does it involve gathering intel on MC?

~Saeyoung~: Yes!   
~Saeyoung~: Our brain waves are totally connected!

ZEN: How would you do that?

~Saeyoung~: All I need is one phone number.

Missy: Do it!

ZEN: Don't hack into Jaehee's phone! 

Missy: DOOO IT!

ZEN: Saeyoung! I will fight you if you do!  
ZEN: Leave Jaehee alone!

Missy: Do it anyway!

ZEN: Missy! Don't encourage him!

~Saeyoung~: I won't.   
~Saeyoung~: I will.  
~Saeyoung~: I won't.  
~Saeyoung~: I will.   
~Saeyoung~: I won't, I promised to put my hacker days behind me.   
~Saeyoung~: Sorry baby!

Missy: It's okay. We don't want to worry Jaehee. Her plate is already full. 

~Saeyoung~: Suddenly craving chips!

_~Saeyoung~ has left the chatroom_

ZEN: Where did he go?

Missy: I know nothing.

ZEN: He's not going to hack anything is he?

Missy: Don't worry, Zen.  
Missy: I know how to handle my mans. 

ZEN: You got that right! Anyway, I should go shower.

Missy: Hurry and go.   
Missy: Send Jaehee a selfie. It will cheer her up.

ZEN: Anything for Jaehee.   
ZEN: Bye, Missy!

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_Missy has left the chatroom_


	8. 6. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of your new job as Elizabeth's glorified nanny.

The security guards at Jumin's door were the scariest looking men you had ever seen. 

Jumin had told you about them in your most recent phone call. You had called him a day after Jaehee told you about the cat caretaker job. You wanted to take some time to think about working that job. On one hand, it was a relatively no stress job and you would get to see Jumin daily which of course you didn't mind. On the other, you would have to be at his beck and call and would have to figure out a situation for your own fur child. You didn't want him to feel neglected. So you decided to call anyway, to get the details. Plus maybe getting this job would distract you from your pending problem (Suga).

"MC, I'm assuming you're calling about my job offer," he had said on the phone. " You can keep the salary you had at your previous job and you will need a pass to enter my apartment and you will need to meet the security guards."

"Wait, Jumi-Mr. Han. Don't you think that's too much? I had a good salary, but for a cat caretaker, its overpaid!" you told him "Also haven't accepted mainly because I need to know a schedule on account of my cat." 

He had paused for a second there. "Of course, my apologies. I'll have a contract prepared for tomorrow, you can look at it then."

The call ended soon after that and now here you were telling your name to the security guards who let you into the apartment. 

A small "Woah" escaped your lips when you looked inside. It was nice, like very nice. Jumin had excellent taste and you were a little jealous that your small one-bedroom apartment could not compare to his loft. 

Jumin was waiting for you with Elizabeth in his arms. 

"MC, welcome to my home."

"Thanks, it's very... _you_. I like it." You say with a shy smile. 

He looks at you with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Glad you like it. I hope you will be comfortable here." 

"I'm sure I'll be fine," you say reaching over to pet Elizabeth's head. "We'll be just fine, right?" you ask Elizabeth. She looks at you and immediately attempts to jump in your arms. 

You catch her with a smile "Oh yeah. We'll be fine." You say nuzzling her. 

Jumin looks at you with a twinge of jealousy in his eyes. 

"Not to usher you out your own home but, shouldn't you be going to work?" you say looking up at him.

Jumin looks at his watch, he seems sad to leave. "Yes, I should get going." He says reaching to pet Elizabeth one last time before turning away. He looks back before walking out the open door. 

You take Elizabeth's paw and make her wave goodbye. 

Jumin turns away seemly unfazed but as he leaves, his face is flushed red. _So cute_ he thinks.

***

You hang out with Elizabeth for a few hours. Jumin said he would be returning in the afternoon around dinner, so you have a few hours to kill. You peek around his apartment not touching anything but thoroughly observing everything he has. 

On the walls, he has pictures of his younger self and a man that you assume is his father. There are pictures of Elizabeth and pictures with a mint haired boy. You wonder who that is, they seemed to be close friends. There are other pictures of them that seem to be more recent, in some a blonde girl with green eyes appears. Finally, you find one with Jaehee in it, there is also a group of other people at a party, among them is the mint-haired man and the blonde. Your jaw drops when you see ZEN in the photo. _Jaehee knows Zen!!! WHAAT!! That girl_! You look closer at the picture to make sure it actually is Zen and not an uncanny look alike, but you confirm that it's really him. _She never mentioned this! She lo lucky!_ you think. A banner reading: RFA, hangs in the background of the picture. You remember that Jaehee mentioned she and Jumin were part of a charity organization. You guessed this might be it. She also mentioned that one of the members had recently died. If you had to guess, it must have been the mint-haired man. J _umin's closest friend? He must still be feeling the loss._ You think to yourself walking away from the picture wall and towards a massive bookshelf.

You examine Jumin's library and pick out a heavy volume that looks interesting. It's the best thing to do until Jumin get's back and your work ends. You get to the couch where Elizabeth is lounging. "Does Jumin read to you?" you ask her smiling. She moves to your lap as you begin to read out loud and she falls asleep. 

You've just made it past chapter two when the door suddenly opens and Jumin storms in running his hands through his dark hair. He's so focused in his own thoughts he walks right past you as if he's forgotten that you're there. He looks frustrated. 

"Hi, Jum--Mr. Han," you say surprised putting the book down and picking Elizabeth up. 

He turns to you startled. "MC!"

"Mr. Han, are you alright?" you say concerned reaching his side. Elizabeth jumps to his arms and he catches her. Jumin looks down not meeting your gaze. 

"Did something happen? You said you'd be back later in the afternoon. But you stormed in here in a hurry." 

"Something did happen. But it's nothing that you should worry about." He says walking to the kitchen. He glances at you coldly.

You follow him. Something is clearly wrong but he refuses to tell you. "Whatever it is you _can_ tell me." you rest your hand on his arm reassuringly. 

His eyes go wide when you touch him. You pull your hand away realizing it was probably inappropriate for you to be this casual with him. He takes your hand before it has completely left his arm. You let out a small gasp and meet his eyes. 

"I'll tell you," he says some of the ice in his eyes melted. "I had promised to tell you anyway. It's about my father. It's time I kept my word." He pauses for a moment. "This conversation would be better over wine. Would you like some?" 

You nod and before you know it he pours both of you a glass. 

"I met with him today. He brought his girlfriend, just like I had suspected. He said he might marry her. I tried to persuade him against it, but he seems very fixed on the idea." 

"I'm sorry," you say trying to calm him.

"But, that is not all. He says he wants _me_ to marry too. He says it's for the good of the C&R since this woman owns a company my father wants to buy, only because his girlfriend convinced him to. He also said its for my own good, that he's doing this to make me happy" You can see him trying to contain his anger. "How can he say that? How can he say its for my own good when he's putting on her wishes before anything else? Before my own happiness. I'm his son. I don't understand." he finishes his glass and pours himself another. He crosses his arms and leans back with his eyes closed.

"I see. You must be very angry with him," you say feeling sorry for him.

"I'm fine. I will resolve things with my father when his womanizing stops making him make mistakes." 

"But are you?" you say unconsciously edging closer to his slim figure. "Are you really fine? Or is that just something you say."

Jumin opens his eyes and looks at you, there's something different in them. This is an expression you'd never seen from him before. 

"It's funny. No one has ever told me that before. It's true. It is something I say to keep myself from revealing my true feelings." he pauses for a moment. "I don't know why, but I want to tell you more." He looks away and focuses on his glass. He takes a long sip until its empty. "This is very unlike me." 

"Then tell me more," you say feeling the red wine tint your cheeks its same hue. "It's good for you to talk like this."

"I don't want to amuse you with talk about my feelings." He pours himself another glass emptying the bottle. He opens another.

"I'm not amused. _I'm worried_ ," you say extending your empty glass so that he can pour in it the wine from the new bottle.

"Worried?" he raises his brows and hands you back your newly filled glass. "No, there's no need for you to worry about me. It's none of your concern." He faces away from you.

"Jumin..." you look up at his profile "Can you tell me more about your father?"

"You called me by my first name, just now." He notes turning around to face you. "I liked it, please continue to do it from now on." 

Your already flushed face turns redder when you realize that thanks to your slip you earned the privilege to call him by his first name. You smile and nod. 

He looks at you pleased and finishes yet another glass of wine. You can feel yourself get a little tipsy. You wonder what Jumin's alcohol tolerance is and how many more glasses it would take to get him drunk. 

"When I was younger, I realized that everyone wanted something from me. My father's girlfriends, the maids, everyone around me reacted the same to the way I acted. But not my father. We're the same in that sense, we must be guarded against the people that could use us. We both have this loneliness without origin that can't be filled. That is why we have always been close, but I also realized that my father's loneliness is different than mine. He tries to relieve his with women. I've tried to understand him but I can't. It feels as if I have reached a dead-end... This is pathetic." He says taking a sip of his wine and crosses his arms. 

"No, it's not. I'm very happy you told me all of this." you smile. 

"Really?" he looks at you with a faint smile on his lips. "I do feel better." 

"That's very good," you say feeling yourself get a bit sleepy. You should not have had so much wine this early in the day on an empty stomach.

"Your face is very red," Jumin says examining you closely. 

"Um... Is it? It does feel very warm." You say embarrassed.

Jumin lifts up his hand to your face. His hands are cold on your flushed skin, your mouth is slightly opened by the surprise of his gentle touch. Your heart jumps. _What is happening?_

"You must have a low alcohol tolerance," he says gazing into your eyes, his long lashes fluttered.

"Yeah, I do. How much wine have you had Mr. Han? Jumin?" You smiled. "I'm sure it's highly inappropriate to touch your employee's faces and offer them wine." 

Immediately he withdrew his hands and turned away embarrassed. Now both of your faces were flushed. _So cute!_ you thought. "My apologies. You are right, that is very inappropriate." 

You let out a light chuckle "It's alright, I'm just teasing... I-I liked it."

"You did?" he glances at you.

You nod. "Is this what drunk Jumin is like?" you tease.

"I'm not drunk..." 

"I am," you giggle and finish your glass. "Actually I can't remember the last time I got this pleasantly drunk." You settle your glass on the counter and resolve to stop drinking. 

Suddenly a memory flashes in your head. An unpleasant memory.

About four years ago, in college, you'd been drinking with some friends from your classes on a Friday night. You had just made it to the apartment you'd shared with Suga. It was pretty late and you had fun and you were still tipsy when you opened the door. Suga was there waiting for you, he had also been drinking. 

You remembered how he yelled at you for leaving the apartment and the way he took you by the wrists and held you against the wall. He had said that you weren't allowed out without his permission, that he did this because he cared about you. _Stop, you're hurting-Please stop!_

"MC?"

...

"MC?" Jumin's voice pulled you out of the memory. "Are you alright?" 

You shook your head shaking away the memory and smiled. "Yeah, sorry," you tell him clearing your hair from your face. 

You hear a buzzing sound coming from Jumin. He takes out his ringing phone and after a glance at the screen, he tosses it on the counter with no intention to answer it. You peek at the screen it was Jaehee.

"Shouldn't you get that?" you ask feeling bad for Jaehee.

"I should. I just don't want to," he says 

"Does that mean you're not returning to work today?" you ask as the phone rings again. You glance at it, it's at arms reach.

He says nothing but takes in a deep sigh with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. 

You grab the phone and answer it before it stops ringing. "Hey, Jaehee." 

Jumin's eyes shoot up at you with a mix of astonishment and anger.

"MC?!" She exclaimed from the other side of the line. "Is Jumin at his apartment?" 

"Yeah! He's here," you answer as Jumin looks at you feigning indifference. 

"I got worried, he's not answering my calls. He hasn't returned to the office and he walked out of lunch with his father," she says worriedly. "Is he alright?"

"He was a bit shaken up when he got here. But he's fine now," you say looking at him searching for his approval. He says nothing but he doesn't look displeased. 

"Oh, MC. I'm so glad you're there! Can you convince him to get back to work?" she pleads.

"I can try, but I don't think he wants to go back." you glance at him. _Was that a smirk just now?_ He extends his hand reaching for his phone and you hand it to him. 

"Assistant Kang. I won't be going back to the office today. Can you please send all of the documents that need my signature. I wish to continue my work from home." he orders and then hangs up. 

Elizabeth peeks her head in the kitchen and heads straight for Jumin's legs. 

"She missed you." you smile as he picks her up. "So, um, now that you're here and you don't really need me does that mean I should go home?" 

Jumin looks up at you his eyes seem a bit disappointed. "You can if you wish. But, I was hoping you would say, at least until the end of your workday." 

You can't resist his handsome face. You smirk and retake your wine glass pouring yourself another serving. "Alright, I'll stay." 

"Good." he smiles.


	9. 7. Loss and Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work continues, so does your relationship with Jumin.

Things turned out a bit less exciting than the first day you started working with Jumin. This was your fourth day now and days two and three were pretty boring. He'd come and gone with so much as a greeting. 

Secretly, you were hoping all days would be like the first. That first day you ended up getting home super late since he insisted you sober up before leaving his apartment. You wanted to talk to him more. It had felt as if you'd gotten very close in a couple of hours, but after Jaehee arrived with piles and piles of documents Jumin was pretty busy and didn't say much for the rest of the day. So you settled for trying to finish that book you had started while the effects alcohol faded out. You could glance at him working from your position on the sofa. Every so often you would look up from your reading and see him hard at work. _Is this what life would be like if we were in a relationship?_ you ask yourself but quickly push away the thoughts as to not get illusioned over nothing. But even at times, you could feel eyes on you. _Was he glancing at you too?_

Today, you arrived at his apartment extra early, even the security guards were surprised at your earliness. Excitement bubbled up in your chest when you thought about seeing him. He appeared at the door not yet fully dressed. His shirt was still untucked and his tie and coat were missing. He looked slightly surprised to see you. 

"MC, you're early," he said tucking in his shirt. _Was that embarrassment on his face?_

"Yeah, sorry. I-- I guess I must have gotten the time wrong," you say thinking coming in too early was a mistake. "That was kind of rude. I should have waited for the appointed time. I apologize."

"Yes, that was a bit rude," he says walking to his room. You can't help but follow him, your heart sinks.

"I'm sorry. I guess I--I really wanted to see you." you blurt out. _Idiot! What are you saying?!_

"Is that a compliment?" he asks curiously. "If you're saying that you like my company, then I would concur. I wanted to see you too."

You're a bit shocked by his statement, but it makes your heart skip. Elizabeth comes to greet you with a meow and rubs herself on your legs. "Good morning, your Majesty," you tell her picking her up grateful to be shaken up from your daze. Jumin glances at you a small smile on his face. He reaches into his closet and pulls out a tie rack, he looks at it sternly for a couple of minutes picking out one or two only to put them back. 

"Can't choose?" You ask closing up next to him to examine his expensive-looking ties.

"Yes. This is the most tedious part of my morning." he sighs. 

"Hmm... Let's see, yesterday you wore this navy blue one. So not that one. Hmm..." You set the blue one aside. "This one doesn't match today's three-piece suit." you set aside a brown one. "This one is too flashy." You set aside a yellow and blue patterned one. Then your eyes fall on a dark gray one. "How about this one?" You hand it to him. "It's just your style."

"Yes. This one is perfect." His lips curl into a slight warm smile that melts your heart. "Thank you, MC. Maybe I will have you come in this early every day so you can pick out my ties." 

"I wouldn't mind. But this kind of wife work." you can feel your ears turn red.

"Wife work?" He asks knotting his tie.

"Yeah, its the kind of thing a wife does for you: The Wife's Job Description. It's right there on the wife's task list, right undertaking care of you when you're sick and right above greeting you when you get home." you joke letting out a small giggle.

"Is that so?" he glances at you curiously putting on his vest and his coat. "Interesting."

"Yes." you nod too embarrassed to look at him. You see a tie with a tiny cat pawprint pattern that could pass as a more traditional pattern. "Aww! This one is cute."

He looks at the tie and his stare becomes cold. "It is. It was a gift from a friend."

"Oh really?! It must be a close friend to know your taste. Do you wear it often?" you ask.

"No. Not anymore," he says curtly and turns away hiding the pained expression on his face. 

"Jumin..." you begin but don't know how to continue. "Can you tell me about your friends? Umm maybe not right now, because you'll be late but sometime soon?"

"You're interested in my friends?" he looks at you, brows raised.

"Well now that _you_ brought one of them up..." you toss him a sly smile hoping your coaxing strategy works.

He notices and glares at you for a second but decides to let it go by not saying anything. He walks out of his room and towards the door 

"Um, maybe today, after you come home?" you bat your eyes. 

"I will consider it," he says before leaving. 

"Have a good day!" you call out as he closes the door. 

You sigh as the lack of his presence leaves a void in the room. You think about retaking the book you were reading. You were almost done with it and it wasn't bad, but you just weren't feeling it today. Instead, you made your way to the picture wall and look stare at the pictures with a super cute young Jumin and the mint-haired boy. _What kind of relationship did they have? They seemed very close._ you think. You consider texting Jaehee for some intel., maybe you would finally confront her about her acquaintanceship with Zen. But you shrugged it off thinking it would be best for Jumin to tell you himself. 

You play with Elizabeth for a bit and brush her silky hair until she falls asleep. You snap a quick picture and decide to send it to Jumin, with the caption: Is she bored of me already? T_T

Immediately he replies.

* * *

JUMIN: Your presence is so soothing it must have lulled her into a nap. 

YOU: Is my presence really that soothing?

JUMIN: Yes. I quite like it.

YOU: That's good to hear.

* * *

You wait for a response, your heart beating fast. This is almost like texting your boyfriend. It feels like you've gotten to close to him in a few days so your heart dares to hope for something more.

You get a call and answer it immediately still lost in your fantasies.

"Hello?" you answer sweetly thinking of Jumin.

"Oh, Babe, you must be glad to hear me!" Suga's voice echoes from the other side.

Your eyes widen. You were so lost in your thoughts you forgot to check the caller ID.

"What do you want Suga? I told you to leave me alone!" you answer your voice slightly quivering.

"I want to see you. I miss you so much!" he replies. "Babe, I love you."

" _No_. That twisted thing you call 'love', isn't ' _love!'_ " you say angry pushing away the bad memories. "Bye Sug-"

"-It's a nice place, where you're working," he says calmly. 

You freeze. _How does he know where I'm working? It can't be. He's bluffing._ you desperately tell yourself. 

"The C&R Apartment Complex is taller than I remember," he almost whispers. You can almost see his smirk at the fear he is causing you. "I'm looking at it right now."

The air practically leaves your lungs. You gasp for air but no matter how much you intake you still can't breathe. Tears stream down your face. 

_No._

_No._

_Please._

_No._

You look down the windows desperately clutching to your phone and scan the streets below, but you're so high up it's hard to see anything very clearly. You back away from the windows paranoid that he might be able to see you. You fall to the floor and curl yourself into a little ball letting the terror overtake you. You cry yourself to sleep in that position.

* * *

You wake up a couple of hours later to Elizabeth meowing above you. There's a bit of concern in her blue feline eyes, mostly because you should have fed her half an hour ago. You get up from your position, your head throbbing, and you feed the cat. The panic lightly lifted after your impromptu nap, but it's still there, so it the anxiety. You look for your phone and call Jaehee. 

"Jaehee, I'm so scared," you tell your voice shaking her before she even has time to reply.

"Did something happen, MC?" she sounded worried.

"He's coming for me!" you panic again.

"MC, calm down. Everything is going to be okay! Tell me what happened."

"He found out where I am. He knows where I work." 

"Did you answer one of his phone calls?"

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to. But he said- he said he's outside the C&R Appaerment Complex!" you start to cry again.

"Calm down. We'll place a restraining order. I'll tell Mr. Han that there are reports of suspicious characters outside the building. It's going to be okay." she says calmingly.

"Thank you, Jaehee! You're such a great friend! I'll treat you to first row tickets to Zen's next play." you sob slightly relieved. 

"MC, just promise me you'll be okay for now," she says. "I have to go, Mr. Han, is looking at me and he knows how to read lips. Bye." She hangs up before you can say goodbye.

You sit on the sofa and take a deep breath. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," you tell yourself and soon some of the fear dissipates. 

Elizabeth keeps you entertained for a few more hours and you do end up finishing up that book you started on your first day. You're looking at the bookshelf for your next read when you hear the door open. Jumin must have made it home. 

"Welcome back," you call glancing at the door. Jumin is standing there with Elizabeth at his feet. You pick out an interesting volume about black magic and get back to the living room. Jumin is sitting on the sofa petting Elizabeth with a serious look on his face. "How was your day?" you ask. 

"Very average compared to most days. But something interesting did occur." he pauses for a moment. "Apparently there were some reports of suspicious characters roaming around this building. Assistant Kang told me it would be good to tighten the floor security. She did seem a bit flustered about it. I wonder why that is." You remain in silent shock and hope that what he said was all he knew about the situation. He glances at you his eyes examine you scientifically.

Swallowing hard you finally reply "I hope nothing bad comes of that." 

"If there was something troubling you, you would let me know, correct?" he asks crossing his arms. 

"Do you care for all of your employees like this?" you ask standing before him avoiding the question.

"Of course, I make sure all of my employees are in excellent health," he states.

You pause for a moment a question burning in your mind "So... is that just the nature of our relationship?" you ask unable to look at him and clutching onto the book you're holding. 

"No." he states simply. "I wish that it were, but for some reason, I see you as more than just an employee. I find myself telling you things I haven't told anyone before. It must have to do with your kind and welcoming nature." Your heart jumps. _Does he care about me?_

"So, um, does that mean I'm special to you?" you say biting your lip. 

"Yes." he looks up at you shyly. Part of his hair covers his eye in a way that makes him look super sexy.

You smile and chuckle "Are we friends now?" 

Being friends is not what you really wanted, you wanted more. But deep down you knew Jumin wasn't ready for anything more. He had layers upon layers of unresolved feelings he needed to deal with first. Just talking about his father's girlfriends turned out to be a can of worms, you didn't want to open another one. 

Jumin nods. 

You sigh content. "That's good. Now, _friend,_ I have a proposition for you." 

"I'm listening." 

"How about you open up a bottle of wine, we get slightly drunk (just slightly), and you tell me about why my favorite actor, Zen, is in that picture with you."

"You just want to drink my very expensive wine, don't you?" he teases. 

"Oh well, you know that old Roman saying ' _In vino veritas_ '" you smile "And yes, it's _very_ good wine." 

"I agree wholeheartedly to both those statements." 

"So deal?"

* * * AN HOUR LATER * * *

"Stubborn, Narcissist, Workaholic." Jumin declares.

"No?! Zen? Really?!" you say surprised sitting on the couch. Jumin sits adjacent to you. You both cradle your respective wine glasses. You've finished two and a half bottles by this point.

"He never listens to my advice and he's so rude to Elizabeth."

"Isn't he allergic to cats?" 

"He says that. But it's no reason to be rude. He is so ill-mannered." 

"Okay yeah, no need for rudeness. So you're not exactly _friends_. What about the younger one, Yoosung?"

"Yoosung? He's a good kid, he gets along with everyone, but he's a bit lost I think. He should apply himself more."

"You really care about them, don't you? The members of the RFA?" you ask looking at him closely. His cheeks lightly reddened. _Damn, he's so cute._ you think. He shrugs.

"I knew it." you smile, "Okay, what about the man with the mint hair? We haven't talked about him and he's in all the pictures from your youth." You're too drunk and too curious to realize this was a sensitive subject for him, but as soon as you ask the question you realize you've stepped on a landmine.

Jumin's eyes get sad. "V." he pauses "His real name was Jihyun Kim, but everyone in the RFA called him V." He looks away.

"I sorry," you blurt out. 

He glances at you but says nothing. 

"Jaehee mentioned that you'd lost a dear friend. It was him, wasn't it? V?" 

"Yes, it was him. I trusted him and we were very close. But he passed away about a year ago."

"What happened to him?"

"His secrets caught up to him," he says his eyes cloudy.

"You must miss him." 

"I do, I think about him every day. I understand why he kept all those secrets, but I wish-- Did I--? Was I--? I've said too much." 

"Jumin..." you said looking at him. Guilt showed on his face, almost as if he'd killed him. "Do you feel _responsible_ for his death?"

"Maybe if I had gotten there sooner, maybe things would have turned out differently..." his eyes get watery and it breaks your heart. "My dear friend..." he covers his face with his hand and turns away stifling a sob.

"Jumin..." You wrap him in your arms, his head buried in your chest "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." He returns your embrace holding you tightly. Looking at him in pain makes your eyes water and soon he can feel some of your tears fall on his head.

He looks up at you confused breaking the embrace "Why are _you_ crying?

"Because _you're_ crying!" you exclaim wiping your eyes. 

Then he laughs.

And you laugh. 

"Oh MC!" he says still laughing and wiping his tears. "Thank you." 

_Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes some wine to get Jumin to talk.


	10. 8. Comfort

Your eyes spring open to a monstrous headache. "LATTE!" you scream whisper as your eyes scan the ceiling. Then you realize where you are. This isn't your apartment and the cat sleeping on your chest isn't your cat and what your head is resting on isn't a pillow. This is actually Jumin's apartment and the cat on your chest is actually Elizabeth the 3rd and your head is actually resting on Jumin's thig. _What that fuck?! How did I get here? What happened last night?_ you panic. 

"Don't move." Jumin whispers above you. He's looking down at you in his sitting position. "You will wake her." 

"How long have we been like this?!" 

"A few hours since you fell asleep." 

"You've been sitting there all night?! Why didn't you wake me? I thought you hated been this close to a woman." 

"I don't mind if it's you... I kind of liked watching you sleep." his cheeks flush a tiny bit as he looks away

You laugh trying to hide the fact that you're totally flustered. "I'm sorry I made you sit in this position all night. It must be very uncomfortable by now."

"I'm fine. We must wait until Elizabeth the 3rd wakes up." 

"Shall I help a bit." You cock your head slightly forward so that its closer to Elizabeth and you whisper "Elizabeth! Wake UP! This-This is... k-kind of nice actually." you blush to think about how the three of you must look. You wish Latte was here so that you could look like a happy family. Elizabeth is still fast asleep. 

"Jumin..." you begin embarrassed.

"Hmmm?" he looks down at you curious.

"What happened last night? I don't remember parts of it, especially towards the end." 

"You told me about your dreams to become a writer and you said that you wish it could be your time job instead of the office job you had before you started taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd. We also spoke about your father." 

"And we talked about V and the RFA..." You think about seeing Jumin so sad. "It's partially coming back to me now. Your perfect memory is very impressive." You smile up at him. 

He smirks lightly then stops and his expression becomes guarded and serious "I'm sorry I became so emotional last night." 

"No, don't apologize! I think that was really good for you and I'm really glad you told me how you felt. I feel like I've gotten to see more of you... The you that no one else gets to see, the side of you that's hidden." you said feeling a nice warmth in your chest.

"Can you really see my threads?" his eyes light up.

"Your what?" you ask.

He shakes his head "My- Nevermind." 

You chuckle "Okay, maybe that's a conversation for another day. Does your head hurt as much as mine?" Jumin shakes his head.

Suddenly Elizabeth stirs. You sigh in relief as she looks at you with her blue eyes and jumps of your chest onto the coffee table where an opened and unfinished bottle of wine sits. 

"Oh thank god!" You sigh relieved and sit up stretching. Jumin gets up from his spot and stretches as well. He reminds you of Latte, a slightly darker and more mysterious, Latte. "I should go home. My lazy prince spent the night alone and he's not going to be happy about that. I should go feed him before all hell breaks loose." you chuckle thinking about the mess he made the last time you left him alone all night. "I'll be back to take care of Elizabeth though." 

"Of course, this tardiness will reflect on your paycheck though." He smirks heading into the kitchen.

You laugh rolling your eyes. "Funny, Mr. Han." by this time you'd learn to pick up on his sense of humor.

You straighten your clothes and look for your phone but its nowhere in sight. You look under cushions and Jumin's coat but you find nothing. You bend down to look under the sofa and there it is. You reach for it, the screen reflecting the light. Elizabeth watches you from her position on the coffee table. The reflection must have caught her eye as you pick it up because she dives training for it like it's her prey. The surprise of her coming at you makes you lose your balance and you accidentally knock over the opened bottle of wine on the table. Before shattering on the floor it dumps its contents all over you and Elizabeth. You let out a small scream as you land on your butt, soaked, and shattered glass all around you. 

Jumin runs out of the kitchen when he hears the crash. "MC! What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a slight accident. I hope you don't mind having a wine-colored cat?" you laugh as Elizabeth runs towards Jumin soaked in wine. "I'm so so sorry. I'll clean up this mess."

"Elizabeth!" Jumin picks her up and holding her at arm's length careful not to get any wine on himself.

"Someone besides me needs a bath..." you say getting up watching out for the glass. 

"Be careful MC! Watch out for the glass!" he warns.

"I got this. Where's your broom?" 

"Don't worry about it I'll call the maid."

"I feel awful! This is totally my fault!" you say tippy-toeing towards him.

He shakes his head. "The maid will be here shortly," he states authoritatively. His face tells you not to push the conversation. 

"Okay. At least let me give Elizabeth a bath while you get ready for work, or you'll be very late." you smile reaching for the cat. As soon as the cat is out of his hands he reaches for his phone. 

You take Elizabeth to the bathroom and look for her kitty shampoo. "Alright your highness, we both don't want to do this, but we must! Let's make this as swift as possible," you tell her. She looks at you wide-eyed, she must know what is coming and starts to struggle. "No, no! We can do this." you soothe her turning on the water.

After a few angry meows and some soaking splashes, you're finally able to rinse her almost completely. She meows and scratches at you as Jumin walks in the door. "It's alright, your majesty! We're almost done." You tell her reaching for the faucet. She jumps at Jumin who catches her swiftly. By this point, you're completely soaked and wine-stained, but somehow you don't care. Your heart is happy. 

You hand Jumin a towel and he starts to dry Elizabeth off and then swaddles her like a little baby. His hair is still wet and his shirt is not buttoned at the top. _He looks so cute!_ you think. Jumin turns to you and smiles. He carefully eyes your body as your wet clothes cling to your every curve, the fabric becoming slightly transparent with the water.

You try to not blush when you notice him noticing. "Um... I guess I should really go now," you say heading towards the living room. The mess had been clear almost by magic and your phone lay on the coffee table. It had gotten a bit splattered by the wine, but thankfully it still worked. 

Jumin watched you as you gather up the rest of your belongings, Elizabeth still snuggling in his arms, but now he was also holding a towel. "Here MC, you're still wet. It would be a shame if you caught a cold." He puts it on your head so that it falls down to your shoulders like a veil. 

"Oh, thank you," you say looking up at him. He's standing very close and you can't help gazing at his gray eyes. 

The door suddenly opens letting in a woman with magenta hair and a dress that hugs her full curves, she waltzes right in like she owns the place with a smug smile on her face. 

"JUMIN!" She exclaims happily, but then her eyes fall on you and her grin turns sour. 

You look at her confused and then turn to Jumin, who raises his brow unimpressed. "The apartment has already been cleaned. You can leave," he tells her.

"Jumin! What are you talking about? Who is she?!" she is definitively angry but you can tell she's feigning a smile. 

"You're not the maid?"

"Of course not, silly! Haha! I'm Sarah, your fiancee!" the last part she says looking straight at you like some sort of threat. 

"You must be mistaken," he says handing you the Elizabeth the 3rd burrito. 

"Your father chose me to be your future wife! I'm sure we'll be super happy together!" she continues.

"He must be mistaken as well," he says holding the same unimpressed expression, but you know deep down he must be very upset. "How did you get in here?"

"Well since you'd been refusing to meet me, I thought I should drop by. I just mentioned your father's name to the security guards and they let me in."

"I see. Which security guards?" 

"I don't remember. But Jumin, you haven't answered my question... Who is she? Why is she all wet?" 

Embarrassed you try to cover yourself clutching Elizabeth closer to you. "Umm... Should I go?" you ask Jumin. 

"MC, can you help me to finish drying off Elizabeth the 3rd?" he turns to you and pauses not looking in Sarah's direction. "Sarah, you can see yourself out." 

Her mouth falls open and fire burns in her eyes, she gives you a death glare and stomps her way out. You stand there with Elizabeth in your arms looking at Jumin who turns upset. You want to ask about what he's feeling but you decide to wait not wanting to make matters worse. 

You dry off Elizabeth with his help but you both remain silent. You look at him hoping that he would open up to you as he'd done previously. Maybe he just needed a little push "Whenever you're ready to talk about what just happened, I'll be waiting." 

"Thank you, MC." He nods.

"It's really late now. Shouldn't you be at work?" you ask.

"I don't want to see my father right now." 

"I understand, it must be hard for you." You consider nagging him about neglecting his job but you refrain. Maybe if you cheer him up he'll momentarily forget and go to work. "I have another proposition for you, a better one than the one from last night."

"I'm listening."

"How about you take a walk with me to clear your head and we pop into my apartment so you can meet my cat. He's great company, also he's really hungry, by now." you smile.

"You want to change out of your wet clothes, don't you?"

"That would be nice, yeah. And I really need to feed my cat, like right now."

"I will lend you one of my shirts since we appear to be short on time. I would have bought you one if we had time. Go change," he says.

"So deal?" you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Elizabeth the 3rd the best deus ex machina? lol, just kidding. But isn't she though?   
> Also, this fanfic runs on the laws of fanfic physics, anything is possible.


	11. 9. At the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Jumin to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluffy, mostly

You lead Jumin across the park that makes a direct B line to your apartment complex. You walk with him trailing slowly behind you. He's looking around the park like he's never seen a park before. His eyes are wide and full of wonder. It's kind of cute. _No, it's really fucking cute._ He stops to stare at the local fish-shaped bun vendor. You wonder where or not he had breakfast this morning. With the whole commotion, you'd forgotten to eat and it was getting pretty late. He must be pretty hungry since you've interrupted his clockwork schedule. 

"Hey Jumin, have you ever had a fish-shaped bun before?" You ask walking to the stand. He shakes his head. "Come, I'll get you some." you smile. 

"Good morning." said the Vendor.

"Mornin' hmmm...we'll take _five_ please!" you say, Jumin stands behind you eyeing the stand methodically and taking in a whiff of the sweet smell of the bread. _They smell delicious!_ You let yourself be taken by the smell and your stomach rumbles. 

"Five for the pretty girl and her boyfriend!." The friendly Vendor smiles putting your order in a paper bag. 

"Oh, he's not my--Um we're not--!" You shake your head blushing furiously. 

"Oh really?!" the man says with raised brows "Does he know that?" he almost whispers to you then clears his throat. "Ah well, my apologies! but you would make a good couple." 

"Haha! Since-when-are-you-this-friendly? Um, your bread is burning! Thank you!" you say ripping the bag from his hand and walking away completely embarrassed. _The nerve of that man!_ you think trying to compose yourself from the awkwardness of the situation.

You turn to Jumin who has settled himself on a park bench and looks like he's waiting for you to join him.

"Oh? You want to sit and eat them here?" you ask sitting next to him and hand him the bag. He digs right into the first fish he grabs. 

Your phone starts to ring, it's Jaehee. 

"Hey, Jaehee..." you flinch guiltily as your answer.

"MC! Is everything okay? We haven't spoken since you called me yesterday." she sounds worried.

"Oh, everything is fine. I guess I was really worked up yesterday. But everything is fine." you practically whisper. 

"That's good to hear. But more importantly, is Mr. Han with you? He hasn't shown up at work today and he's not taking my calls, _again_. He hasn't even showed up in the chat room. I'm getting worried."

"He's with me. Don't worry," you tell her. 

"Oh thank goodness! Can you tell him to come to work, please." she pleads. 

"I'll try." you turn to Jumin and ask "You're going to work today eventually, right?" 

He's half finished with another fish's head when he turns to you "I'll consider it." he says after he's done chewing.

"He says, he'll consider it," you tell Jaehee. "I'm sorry Jaehee, it's totally my fault he's not there right now." You look at Jumin happily take another bite and whisper to Jaehee hoping he doesn't hear. "Some woman named Sarah came into his apartment this morning. She said she was Jumin's fiancee. It was really _awkward_ and so I took him out so he could clear his head." 

"You what?!" She asks surprised.

"We're at the park eating fish-shaped buns," you say guilty. "Sorry. It's my fault it's just I didn't know what else to do, he was really upset. But he looks fine now."

"Don't worry about it MC, Mr. Han always does what he wants anyway. He just makes my life harder." she sighs sadly. 

"Cheer up, Jaehee! I promise to convince him to get to work as fast as I can," you tell her before hanging up. 

You sigh looking at Jumin who has just finished another fish. _Wait._ "Hey! Did you just eat them all? Two of those were _mine_!" 

"There's one left," he says handing you the bag and then wiping away the crumbs off the tie you picked out for him before you left to his apartment. 

"So greedy! You owe me one." You laugh before snatching the bag away from him and eating the last bun.

"I'm sorry, MC, I'll get you another one." He gets up and walks to the stand. You can't help smiling as he walks away. _Is this what it would be like if we were dating?_ you ask yourself. 

After a moment he comes back holding four very large bags filled with fish-shaped buns. "Oh my," you whisper.

"I bought all of them," he says simply. You glance at the vendor who is cheering and bowing gratefully in your direction. Jumin sits next to you still holding the bags.

You burst with laughter and you laugh until your chest aches. "Jumin, you are something else. But thank you." You reach for a bag and start munching on a fish. "What are we going to do with so many?" 

You watch a couple order some buns from the stand but the man shakes his head. You see the man point in your direction as he explains how Jumin bought everything a few moments ago. 

"Aww look!" you tell Jumin pointing at the couple. "I feel bad. Should we share?" you ask him. 

He eyes the couple "I suppose a small donation can be arranged."

Soon the couple is happily walking away with one of the bags Jumin bought. You continue to watch them as they sit on a bench across from you. They lean into each other and look like they are very much in love. You sigh sadly looking at them and feeling a little jealous.

Jumin watches you carefully as you look at the couple. He's been rather quiet since you left his apartment, but now a question burns in his mind and the way that in which you look at the couple makes him ask it. "MC, have you ever been in love?"

The question takes you by surprise but you resolve to answer it anyway. "Yeah, I was. A long time ago. But it's over now." Memories of Suga flash in your head. 

"Do you not love them anymore?"

"No. I don't." you pause for a moment. "I- Well, you know- It wasn't a good relationship." You shake your head "It was very bad actually. Anyway, I'm glad its over." You say shoving the last of your fish in your mouth. 

"Do you think you will love again?" he asks seriously. 

You look at him and smile. "I know I will!" _I think I'm in love again already,_ you tell yourself. 

You both get up and make it to the edge of the park where Jumin spots a stray cat on a tree branch. You both look at him sadly as lounges above you. Jumin takes out one of the fish from the bags he's carrying. He waves it towards the cat and then he puts it at the base of the tree. He leads you away while keeping his eyes on the cat who jumps down from his branch and heads straight for the food. You turn to Jumin who looks very pleased with himself. Your heart skips a beat. He was such a kind soul. _Why was it that this kind side of him was hidden from everyone?_ you wondered.

"Let's go. My hungry prince is waiting." You tell him with a dumb smile on your face and make your way to your destination.

As you walk to your apartment you think about Suga. He _threatened_ you yesterday. And yet you forgot all about it as if it never happened. You also forgot about Latte! That made you a bad cat mom. How could you have forgotten about your baby! But there was something about being with Jumin that made you forget everything. When you where with him nothing else mattered. And that was both _wonderful_ and _terrifying_. 

***

Your apartment wasn't the complete mess you thought it would be, thankfully. Latte sat by the door patiently waiting for you. As soon as he sees you walk in, he rubs himself on your legs.

"Aww. My sweet prince, did you miss me?" you say bending down to pet him. He lets himself be pet for a moment and then looks at Jumin who has been watching with a slight smile on his face. Latte meows at Jumin and eyes him carefully. Jumin bends down next to you and extends his hand towards Latte waiting for his approval. Latte sniffs Jumin's hand and then lets Jumin touch him. 

"Oh! He likes you!" you say getting up and heading to the kitchen to get the cat food. "Jumin the cat whisperer!" you smile looking at the two being very friendly with each other. You open the cat food can and Latte immediately perks up to the sound of the opening can. He meows happily and then runs to his food bowl meowing all the way. 

"Alright!" you say as Latte eats, "I'm going to take a shower and change out of these clothes. Will you guys be okay?" You feel nervous leaving Jumin and Latte alone and unattended in your apartment. But they both look very unbothered. 

"It will be fine." Jumin nods confidently. 

"Okay, good. Make yourself at home," you say leaving the kitchen.

You turn back remembering something "If he's still hungry after he's done, give him some kitty snacks." Jumin nods and turns to Latte.

You turn to your room and then shout back, "The snacks are in the pantry!" 

You peek back in the kitchen "He likes the heart-shaped ones." Jumin gives you a thumbs up and you got back to your room.

"Oh, I forgot, help yourself to anything. _Mi casa es su casa._ Hahaha" you say nervously peeking out of your room and looking at Jumin who is still watching Latte eat. 

"MC..." he calls glancing at you from the kitchen. "It's fine. Go shower." 

"Right! I'll be out in a second!" you say blushing and rushing to the bathroom. 

You take off the shirt you borrowed from Jumin. It's stripped and it smells like his cologne despite being perfectly clean. You bring it to your face to take in the scent that you've now forever associated with him and wish you could have that smell near you forever. You fold the shirt neatly and take the much-needed shower. 

When you're finally out and into a fresh set of clothes you make it into the kitchen to find Jumin picking out all of the heart-shaped treats from the snack bag and setting them aside. Latte is sleeping on his lap seemingly having gone into a food coma.

"You really are the cat whisperer," you say taking out your phone and snapping a picture of them.

"What are you planning to do with that picture?" he asks.

"I'm going to sell it to the press, it will show up on the newspapers with the title: _Jumin Han Executive or Cat Charmer and Philanthropist. Catlanthropist!_ " you laugh. 

"I'll have my lawyers sue you if you do." he teases. 

"Or maybe I'll send it to you." you laugh. _And maybe I'll send it to Jaehee too,_ you think. You send Jumin the picture with the caption: Adventures at MC's place.

"Well, I've done everything I set myself to do. How are you feeling?" you ask him after a short pause. 

"Better," he says patting Latte.

"That's good. Do you feel like going back to work now?" you ask. 

"Yes. We should get going."

"We? Who is this 'we' you speak off?" you tease.

"Well, I was going to walk you back to your workplace. But I guess I should go myself," he says seriously. 

You laugh, "You would get lost by yourself." 

He glares at you playfully. "Driver Kim is a call away." 

"Yeah, but you'd still be lost." you tease. You one-upped him this time. "Come on let's go," you say.

You both walk back together to Jumin's apartment making your way past the park and through the now crowded city. You chat pleasantly talking about the novel you've always wanted to write and about the cat projects Jumin wants his company to start. You're halfway to Jumin's apartment when you finally ask. "So what are you going to do about Sarah and your father?" 

He stops walking next to you and you look back at him. The street is so full of people they block him from your view, thankfully his height makes him easy to find. You stand before him. 

"I will find a way to make him change his mind," he says determinedly. "Also I will have to tighten my security to make sure she doesn't get into my apartment again." 

"Sound like your mind is made up. That's good." you smile up at him.

"Thank you, MC. Your words and presence have helped me think of a plan." he smiles down.

"I'm just glad I could help you," you say as you both begin to walk again side by side. 

You feel eyes on you and you look around slightly startled. You keep walking but the feeling that you're being watched doesn't go away. The streets are so full you feel like you're walking at a snail's pace. You mention this to Jumin who decided to call his driver in hopes that riding in his car will help you get to his apartment faster. 

As Jumin is distracted on the phone you hear your name called out you turn in the direction of the voice but before you know it hands are on you dragging you away with your mouth covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens, finally!


	12. 10. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the psychotic ex makes a comeback

You try to scream but you can't. Panic ignites in your chest and you can't breathe. You get dragged into the alley beside the shop you were standing in front of. Part of you is so scared you don't know what is happening. But the other part, the one that has yet completely succumbed to fear, knows what is happening deep down. You should have been more careful. You should have known. _Idiot._

You watch as Jumin gets further away and lost in the crowd as your captor drags you deeper into the alley. You close your eyes in defeat as you get hit by the disgustingly familiar scent of your captor. _Suga._

"Hey, _babe_. Did you miss me?" he whispers in your ear. You struggle to get out of his grasp but it's useless. "Why are you fighting me? I missed you so much. Don't you remember the good times we had." he purrs. "Come on, babe! _I still love you_."

You bite his hand and he grunts in pain. He grabs you tighter "You think you can get away from me? _You're mine!_ Even your rich new boyfriend can't do anything about that. I _own_ you." he whispers angrily in your ear and runs his free hand over your body making you squirm.

Your eyes fill with tears and your heart sinks. You're not strong enough to fight against him. You start to give up and your body goes limp.

"That's right, baby. It will be just like it was before." He whispers his grip loosens a bit once he feels you won't struggle anymore.

But you don't want it to be like it was, life was good _now_. You _love_ working for Jumin and you _love_ seeing him every day.

Maybe you still had some fight in you.

Suga kisses your neck and even though it feels like an acid burn you let him. You feel his body relax from the tension of keeping you captive. You look to the street from the ally and see people passing by as if nothing is happening. _If I screamed scream will they hear me?_ you think. Suga's free hand keeps wandering across your body.

Suddenly a figure stands still at the end of the ally, a tall handsome figure. _Jumin._

Seeing him makes you react. With all your might you elbow Suga and rip his hand from your mouth. You scream Jumin's name and try to run towards him.

But Suga reacts too fast and you're once again at his grasp. Thankfully your brave attempt was not for naught.

"MC!" he calls.

"Bitch! You're still trying to run away from me?!" Suga yells at you his hold is so strong it will probably bruise you.

"Unhand her _now_." Jumin orders. The apparent anger on his face is terrifying.

"Tch, why should I? What is she to _you_ , rich guy?" Suga bluffs, but his grip loosens. "She's nothing to you."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, so I will repeat myself." He says cooly collected coming towards you. "I said, _unhand her now!_ "

You feel Suga's grip loosen.

"Don't forget you will always be _mine,_ " Suga says into your ear purposely loud enough for Jumin to hear then lets you go and you run to Jumin's arms.

Jumin, with his arms over you, rushes you away from the alley leaving Suga behind.

"MC, are you alright?! Did he hurt you?" He says his eyes and voice full of worry.

"I'm okay," you say sobbing and burring your face in his chest.

He hugs you protectively. "Don't worry, MC. You're safe now. I'm here, everything is going to be okay."

The driver arrives just in time and Jumin leads you into the car. For the rest of the car ride, you sob quietly in his arms as he occasionally strokes your hair reassuringly.

You can't stop crying mostly because of the horrible thing that just happened. But also because of the old wounds that have just been reopened. And because now Jumin knew your dark secret. All you could feel where disappointment and shame, but strangely you also felt safe. As you made it back to his apartment you knew in your heart that it was the safest place for you to be.

"Excuse me, MC, I hate to leave you like this, even for a second but I have to make a phone call." He tells you once you're in the apartment. You nod wiping your face.

You can vaguely hear him from the kitchen as you pick up Elizabeth and sit on the sofa stroking her soft fur. Now you understood why people got service cats. Tt this moment, petting Elizabeth proved to be extremely therapeutic. Your tears stopped, your breathing became even, and part of you relaxed. But the other part knew that sometime in the next hour you would have to talk about what happened.

"How are you feeling?" he asks now finished with his call and walking towards you.

"Much better thanks to you." you smile sadly at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much"

"No need to thank me. I feel partially responsible for sending away my bodyguards this morning. I didn't want to look too conspicuous. But now I see that was a mistake. I could have protected you better."

There's a pang in your chest made by his words. "No, you're not responsible. It's me. This is all my fault," you say. You know why this happened and you should tell him but you're so ashamed you nearly freeze. Jumin studies you carefully for a moment.

"MC, was that the suspicious character roaming outside the building yesterday?" he asks seriously finally voicing his suspicions. You give him a small nod without looking in his direction. "Was _that_ the same person you don't love anymore?" he finally asks.

You cover your head with your hands hiding your shame. You can't let him see your stupid face. _Stupid so stupid how could I have fallen for someone like that._ you think _._

_How did he know?_ You figure he must have pieced it all together, with that wonderfully smart brain of his.

"I want to help you, MC, so I need you to tell me everything. I'll make sure that person never gets near you again." He says crouching in front of you. You look at him surprised by his reaction. He pauses then continues. "But, I can't deny that I'm hurt you didn't say anything before. Today could have been prevented." His handsome face is full of serious but caring concern. His gray eyes are almost desperate as they gaze into yours.

You turn away guiltily. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I _couldn't_. I just didn't want you to think that I was an idiot. And I- I don't want to talk about it because then I would have to acknowledge what happened in the past and I don't want that. I just wanted to forget it ever happened." you say hugging yourself. "I don't want to remember how much of an idiot I was for getting myself into a bad relationship and a bad situation. Every time I think about it, about him, it's like he takes over my head and my memories. He fills my heart with terrible feelings." You pause as your eyes once again begin to water. Jumin takes your hands reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I dragged you into this. This is all my fault, I just wanted to forget." you pull your hands away to wipe away your tears. "He _hurt_ me, Jumin. He _used_ me. Am I so terrible for wanting to forget that?"

"No, MC. You're not terrible. And you're not an idiot. You're... the best thing that has ever happened to me." he confesses. You look at him shocked. _Do I really mean that much to him?_ you think.

"Jumin..."Your hand instinctively reaches the side of his face.

"I was so scared when you suddenly disappeared. I felt like my whole world was crumbling. I couldn't stop thinking of all the worst possible scenarios. I tried to keep calm on the exterior, but I was terrified that something might have happened to you. Right now I'm just glad you're safe and here with me. I don't care about what happened in your past. Your past isn't going to hurt you anymore." He breathes nearly shaking.

"Will you help me purge him out of my life?" you say hopefully holding his face close to yours.

"I would do everything in my power to erase him forever." He says and then closes the distance between you with a long passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been one of the hardest chapters to write  
> also, smut is coming.


	13. 11. Lost in the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the feelings finally come to a peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut is here (and I'm terrible at it ... so disclaimer)

Jumin's hands make their way to your back, pressing you closer to him. You sink into the kiss feeling all of your worries lift and you let a small moan escape you.

Suddenly he pulls back. "I'm sorry, MC. You're going through a hard time and I'm taking advantage of that." His eyes look guilty but there's also something else there: hunger. "But, it has been so hard for me to hold back."

"Really?!" you smile hoping he won't be able to hear how your heart is threatening to beat itself out of your chest. 

"Yes," he says, with this new glint in his eyes. "You've taken over me... And now, I want to take over you." He pulls you in for a hungry kiss opening your mouth and letting your tounges connect.

"Then take me." You whisper between breaths. 

He asserts his dominance and starts to kiss your neck right where Suga had kissed you before. _Did he know? Had he seen?_ you think but quickly push away those thoughts and concentrate on Jumin's lips and the way he's suckling at your skin. Your heart beats in anticipation and you feel yourself get hot. You can feel the skin where his lips touched start to bruise, marking you as his.

Jumin makes his way down to your shoulder pushing back your shirt and moving his trail of kisses down towards your chest. Your mouth opens to let out another moan and he takes it as an invitation to move his hands under your shirt letting his large hands roam freely around your bare skin. In a moment your shirt is on the floor and Jumin takes a moment to examine you with his gray eyes.

"Take off your bra." He orders.

You obey and as soon as it touches the ground his mouth finds your right nipple. He sucks on it while his hand plays with the other squeezing and pulling on it with his long fingers. You run your hands through his dark hair and you whisper his name in his ear. He gets excited and allows himself to take a bite.

"Ahh~" You moan with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Sorry." He apologizes looking at you like a lost puppy.

You smile wickedly at him and whisper "Do it again."

He smirks raising a brow and takes another bite making you moan. You bite your lip and reach down to stroke his growing bulge. He grunts in response and then moves on to your left nipple. You then reach for his vest and start to undo the buttons. He stops to help you with his tie while you undo his shirt buttons. Soon his shirt is also on the floor and you take a moment to admire his sculpted chest. _When does he have time to get this chiseled?_ You think running your hands down his abs. 

He kisses you again picking you up and carrying you to his bed. He places you down on your back and then pulls down your skirt leaving you in your panties. He stops to look at you, with only desire in his face and in his pants. With his mouth, he pulls down your panties and discovers your pussy with his tongue and sucking on your clit pushing you to the edge.

"You're so wet MC." he stops and them plunges his long fingers into you thrusting slowly.

Your hips jolt as he fingerfucks you, and your back arches to meet his movement. You can feel the orgasm build inside you but just as you're about to cum he stops again. You moan disappointed.

"You're so beautiful MC, but I'm not going to let you finish just yet." He smiles and takes off his pants and boxer briefs, finally freeing his hard dick. He guides his dick to your entrance and teases you with the tip. 

"Stop teasing me! I want you inside me!" you pout reaching for his neck and pulling him down so that he towers over you. 

You wrap your legs around him as he grinds himself on your throbbing pussy. Suddenly you feel him thrust into you all at once filling you up entirely. "Ahh~" you moan surprised but move your hips to his thrusts. Soon he picks up the pace and you can feel your orgasm build again. You arch your back holding on to his strong back and digging your nails into his skin. 

"Mmm don't stop" you moan.

"Have you forgotten him now?" he whispers thrusting harder into you. 

"Oh, yees~ I only think of you." You respond breathing heavy.

"Then say it. Say my name." He orders.

"Jumin~" you say.

"Louder."

"JUMIN~" you scream completely lost in the heat and you wrap your legs tighter around him. "I'm gonna- Ah!" you gasp and finally release the tension with one last moan. Jumin continues to thrust in you until he comes inside you letting himself fall on top of you exhausted. You smile to yourself and wrap your arms around him feeling his warmth and his weight settle pleasantly on you. 

"I love you, Jumin" you whisper in his ear before falling asleep to the sound of his breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I never write smut but here we are. I'm sorry.


	14. 12. Meanwhile on the Chatroom pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lack of emojis, I'm lazy.

_Saeran, Yoosung★, ZEN_

_Missy has entered the chatroom_

_~Saeyoung~ has entered the chatroom_

ZEN: Missy, Saeyoung, hello

Missy: Hello Zen.  
Missy: I have an awesome idea!

Yoosung★: OH! What is it?

Missy: Hi Yoosung!  
Missy: It's a party!

ZEN: Another one? What for?

~Saeyoung~: Guess!

Missy: Well, it's more of a get-together, really.

Yoosung★: Is it for your wedding anniversary?

~Saeyoung~: Nope. But that's a good idea!  
~Saeyoung~: Guess again!

ZEN: Missy are you pregnant?!

(insert shocked Yoosung emoji)

Yoosung: What really?!

Saeran: No.  
Saeran: It's for V. 

~Saeyoung~: Saeran, don't spoil it!

Yoosung★: A party for V?

Missy: It's for you too, Saeran! 

~Saeyoung~: Surprise!

Saeran: I already knew.

ZEN: So you're not pregnant?

~Saeyoung~: I am!

ZEN: Shut up!  
ZEN: I wasn't asking you!

Missy: No one is pregnant, Zen.

Saeran: Yet...   
Saeran: T_T

ZEN: I'm so sorry, Saeran;;; 

Yoosung★: Why so sad?

Saeran: .... 

ZEN: ;;;;;

Missy: ..... 

Yoosung★: Oh! That!  
Yoosung★: I'm sorry!

~Saeyoung~: Yoosung, my boy, never change!

Missy: Anyway, we've all been rather busy this year, so I thought it would be good to see each other before the next party.   
Missy: I'm not sure that we mourned V properly and Saeran has now been with us for a year!   
MIssy: So Seyoung and I are calling in all the RFA members for a mandatory get-together.

~Saeyoung~: It's going to be beautiful!  
~Saeyoung~: So we expect you all to come!

Saeran: It sounds a bit cheesy to me.

~Saeyoung~: We will have lots of ice cream.  
~Saeyoung~: Also you live here.

Saeran: I will attend. 

ZEN: When is it? 

Missy: This weekend.  
Missy: I hope that doesn't conflict with your schedule Zen.

ZEN: I have rehearsals, but I'll be there fashionably late.

Missy: What about you, Yoosung?

Yoosung★: Count me in.   
Yoosung★: But has it really been a year since he died?  
Yoosung★: It doesn't feel like that long. 

Saeran: Time has moved very slowly for me.

~Saeyoung~: Because love makes time go slower?

Saeran: No.

~Saeyoung~: T_T

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

~Saeyoung~: Jaehee you're here just in time for the big news!

Jaehee Kang: You mean about your get together?  
Jaehee Kang: It sounds lovely. I would love to go.  
Jaehee Kang: But things have been pretty chaotic for me.

Yoosung★: Is everything alright?

Missy: Is it Jumin?  
Missy: Is he still not answering your calls?

Jaehee Kang: He did but when he finally called me back he said there was an emergency so he's not coming to work today at all.  
Jaehee Kang: He didn't say what the emergency was. I'm very worried!

Yoosung★: An emergency? I wonder what that is.

ZEN: That jerk!

(inset angry ZEN emoji)

ZEN: He can't just disappear like that and leave you to do everything.  
ZEN: You should quit your job Jaehee!  
ZEN: It's not worth it.

(insert sad Jaehee emoji)

~Saeyoung~: Hey Jaehee, I've been meaning to ask...  
~Saeyoung~: Is your friend, MC, safe?

Jaehee Kang: MC?

(insert confused Jaehee emoji)

Saeran: The girl you've been researching?

Jaehee Kang: I spoke to her this morning.  
Jaehee Kang: Wait!  
Jaehee Kang: What do you mean you've been researching her?!

~Saeyoung~: I did it for Jumin!   
~Saeyoung~: I just did a quick background check. Just to make sure he wasn't letting in some weirdo into his life. 

Yoosung★: Wait! I'm confused about what happened with MC?

ZEN: I'm curious too!

Jaehee Kang: Saeyoung! Look at what you have caused!

(insert angry Jaehee emoji)

~Saeyoung~: AH! Scary!

Missy: I take part of the responsibility. 

ZEN: Missy, why?

Missy: Sorry, I got curious...

~Saeyoung~: Thanks for backing me up, babe.  
~Saeyoung~: Anyway, the danger is coming back for her isn't it?

Jaehee Kang: I'm kind of scared that you know that information. 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

~Saeyoung~: Oh no.

_~Saeyoung~ has left the chatroom_

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han!   
Jaehee Kang: What happened? Where are you?

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, you're here. I wanted to speak to you.

Missy: Jumin, is everything okay?

Jumin Han: It is now.  
Jumin Han: I see that Saeyoung has been researching MC.  
Jumin Han: And Missy, I don't know if the timing is right for this get-together.

Saeran: Saeyoung, come back and confess your sins.

Yoosung★: Yeah! Saeyoung, come back and tell us the secrets!

_~Saeyoung~ has entered the chatroom_

~Saeyoung~: Meow.

Jaehee Kang: Be serious.

~Saeyoung~: Jumin...  
~Saeyoung: Something happened with _that_ person didn't?

Jumin Han: Yes. 

ZEN: What person?!   
ZEN: You can't just bring that up and not tell us anything!

Yoosung★: I agree with Zen!   
Yoosung★: What happened?  
Yoosung★: Is MC okay? You're making it sound like something terrible happened to her!

Saeran: How can all of you care so much about a person you've never met and know nothing about?  
Saeran: Well, except for Jaehee and Jumin, no one has talked to her.

Yoosung★: Jaehee and Jumin care about her so we do too!  
Yoosung★: We're a family!

ZEN: Yes! We're very caring people!  
ZEN: We love you too Saeran! Never forget that!

Saeran: Is this what you went through, Missy?

Missy: Pretty much.

Jaehee Kang: Anyway   
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, what exactly happened?

Jumin Han: There was an incident with a person from MC's past.

Yoosung★: The danger Saeyoung talked about?

Jumin Han: Yes.  
Jumin Han: MC, was almost kidnaped.

ZEN: OH NO!  
ZEN: What happened?

(insert shocked Yoosung emoji)

Jaehee Kang: What about MC is she alright? Where is she?

Jumin Han: She was very scared but she was able to calm down. She's with me at my apartment.   
Jumin Han: She's currently sleeping. 

Missy: Poor girl!

Jaehee Kang: I should head over there. She must have been pretty shaken up. 

Jumin Han: So you knew about _that_ person?

Jaehee Kang: I did.   
Jaehee Kang: But I never thought they would attempt to kidnap her!  
Jaehee Kang: I feel very responsible for what happened.

ZEN: It wasn't your fault Jaehee!

~Saeyoung~: Zen is right, Jaehee. There is nothing you could have done.  
~Saeyoung~: That person is dangerous and unpredictable.  
~Saeyoung~: I was able to pull up some criminal records. It doesn't look good. 

Jumin Han: Saeyoung, I want all the information you can find on that person.  
Jumin Han: I don't want that person to get near MC ever again.

~Saeyoung~: I mustn't. I left my hacking past behind me!

Jumin Han: Saeran, can you get me that information.

Saeran: I can.

~Saeyoung~: But since you're a dear friend Jumin, I can make an exception. For a price.

Saeran: I will do it for free.

~Saeyoung~: Betrayed by my own brother!

Saeran: Now you know what it feels like. 

~Saeyoung~: T_T

Yoosung★: Hey, don't get distracted!   
Yoosung★: I still don't know what is going on!

Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure the MC would like it if I told you about her personal life since to her you are all strangers, except for Mr. Han.  
Jaehee Kang: But since the issue has been brought up I suppose I can summarize.  
Jaehee Kang: When we were in college, MC was in a bad relationship.   
Jaehee Kang: The man she was with was dangerous and he treated her badly. He was even accused of murder and had to flee the country.

Jumin Han: I did not know this until today.  
Jumin Han: I wish she could have told me sooner and this would have never happened.

~Saeyoung~: But now he has returned!  
~Saeyoung~: And tried to kidnap MC!

Jaehee Kang: I'm so sorry this happened.  
Jaehee Kang: I could have told you.

Yoosung★: It's okay, Jaehee!  
Yoosung★: Don't beat yourself up about it.

ZEN: Yoosung is right, Jaehee.  
ZEN: Cheer up! It wasn't your fault.

Jaehee Kang: Thank you, Zen. and Yoosung.  
Jaehee Kang: I really think I should go see MC right now.

Missy: I know it's probably not my place but if you want I can go visit MC with you, Jaehee.  
Missy: What do you say, Jumin? Got room for two more? 

~Saeyoung~: Can I go too?

ZEN: I want to meet MC too!

Saeran: I can't say I'm not curious.

Yoosung★: What about me can I go?

Jumin Han: No. 

ZEN: NO?!

Jumin Han: No.

ZEN: Why not?! 

Jumin Han: Only Assistant Kang and Saeyoung can come.

~Saeyoung~: Thank you for choosing Saeyoung Choi Services!  
~Saeyoung~: How can I help you?

ZEN: I understand why Jeahee gets to go. But why Saeyoung?

Missy: Because my hubby found information on _that_ person.  
Missy: But I am kind of hurt the invitation wasn't extended to me too. T_T

Jumin Han: Missy, you can come.

ZEN: WHAT!!! That's not fair!

Saeran: Such is life.  
Saeran: But I think Missy's cheerful aura might be very helpful in this situation.

Jumin Han: I think so as well.

Missy: Thank you.

Yoosung★: I hope things calm down soon and that everything with MC turns out alright.  
Yoosung★: I wish I could stay and talk some more, but my class is starting soon.  
Yoosung★: I have to go now. 

Saeran: Bye, Yoosung!

Yoosung★: Bye.   
Yoosung★: Keep me posted.

Missy: We will!

_Yoosung★has left the chatroom_

Jaehee Kang: I should go too since I want to finish this last report before I go to Mr. Han's apartment to see MC. 

~Saeyoung~: Jaehee, Missy and I can pick you up if you want. 

Jaehee Kang: Thank you. 

Missy: Jaehee, have you eaten yet? We can bring you lunch too!

Jaehee Kang: Oh I haven't. But you don't have to.

ZEN: Jaehee, take their offer. You always skip your meals!

~Saeyoung~: We'll be there in two hours.  
~Saeyoung~: Is that OK, Mr. Director?

Jumin Han: Yes.  
Jumin Han: I must go now, MC is waking up. 

Missy: Alright, see you soon. 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

ZEN: I don't know what is happening between them. But they seem to have gotten close in a very short time.

Missy: Sound a lot like me and Seven.

Jaehee Kang: That's true!

~Saeyoung~: It was love at first hack!

ZEN: I just hope that trust fund jerk is treating her well.

Saeran: Considering his background it's safe to say she'll be in good care.

Missy: Zen, you worry too much!

ZEN: I worry just the right amount! 

~Saeyoung~: The right amount for Zen is too much for the rest of the world.

Jaehee Kang: I'm worried too.   
Jaehee Kang: But there's no telling how things will turn out.  
Jaehee Kang: Anyway, I must go. 

Saeran: Bye, Jaehee.

ZEN: Hang in there, Jaehee!

Jaehee Kang: Thank you. Good Bye.

Missy: See you in a bit!

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

Missy: I feel so bad for her.   
Missy: She must be so stressed out.

ZEN: That jerk better consider hiring another assistant if he continues to push Jaehee that hard.  
ZEN: I can't believe she has the ability to do her job and still worry about MC. 

Saeran: I wish there was a way I could help too!

~Saeyoung~: Your kind heart~ will find a way~! 

Saeran:... 

Missy: Alright! I'm going to make Jaehee some food!   
Missy: Saeran, want to help?

Saeran: Yes! 

Missy: Let's go!  
Missy: Bye, Zen.

ZEN: I hope everything goes well!  
ZEN: I have rehearsals so I have to leave too.  
ZEN: Bye,

_ZEN: has left the chatroom_

Saeran: Bye.

~Saeyoung~: Don't leave without me!

_Saeran has left the chatroom_

_Missy has left the chatroom_

_~Saeyoung~ has left the chatroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to not know where this story is going... aaaaah


	15. 13. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff and protective Jumin

You wake up to the sound of fingers tapping on a screen. As you stretch out from your position everything comes back to your memory. Your cheeks flush thinking about the passionate sex you'd just had. From under the sheets you were hiding in, you could see Jumin in an undershirt and boxer briefs tapping away at his phone. He glanced at you but pretended not to notice you were awake. Instinctively you reach for his body and wrap your arm around him burying your face on his side. 

"Finally awake?" he says putting aside his phone. 

"How long was I out?" you ask finally brave enough to make eye contact.

"A couple of hours. Are you hungry? The chef just left." 

"Yes..." Your stomach grumbles at the mention of food. "But I want to stay like this a little longer." 

"That can be arranged." He says pulling you onto his chest. You can feel his warmth on your naked skin. He looks at you with his grey eyes the edges of his lips curling up. He gives you a quick peck on the cheek. _That was so cute!_ you think to yourself turning red. Waking up like this every morning would be the dream.

"Who are you and what did you do with Mr. Han?" you joke, the man before you was a completely different Jumin. This one was soft and unguarded, very unlike his usual self. 

"I don't know. This is very unlike me. I don't even believe in living together before marriage. But, I suddenly want to heed to all of these new impulses." he says seriously. "It's like I'm becoming a different person."

"You're changing. That's good." You say nuzzling your face on his chest. "I quite like this new Jumin. He's more relaxed and happy." You look at his face he truly has never looked this happy. You can't help but beam a smile at him.

"I am happy. Now that I've had a taste I want more," he says before kissing you. You're surprised but you gladly kiss back letting your form sink into his. "I want this for the rest of my life. Is it too soon to say that I've already imagined starting a family with you?" 

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it too. But given that we totally skipped on contraceptives that might be a very real possibility now." you blush and bury your head in his chest embarrassed. He pauses for a moment to think but that only makes you more nervous and you look up to read his expression. For a moment he looks lost in thought, the kind of expression he makes when he thinks of all possible outcomes at terrifying speeds. But then he looks at you and his expression softens. 

"I guess we'll see what happens with time." he smiles.

You sigh relieved by his answer and you reach for his face. "You're perfect!" You exclaim and place another kiss on his lips. 

He runs his hands up and down your back for a moment before speaking. "Assistant Kang said she would come by in an hour." He said seriously. 

"Oh... I guess you told her what happened with Suga." You say feeling the shame appearing again.

"Was that wrong?" he asks concerned reacting to your expression. 

"No. You can't change what already happened. But I don't know, I guess this mess is the one secret I wanted to keep hidden forever. Pretty stupid of me huh?"

"No. I understand." He hugs you close. "Everything is going to be alright..." He pauses for a moment thinking of how to continue. "Remember that RFA member I told you about?" 

"The tomato?" you think about the redhead with glasses in the picture of the RFA. Jumin had very briefly mentioned him when you had talked about the RFA and its members and their relationship towards Jumin. 

He chuckles "Saeyoung, yes. He used to be a hacker. Well, I suppose he still is. I've asked him to help us track down _that_ person. He will be here soon, with his wife Missy and Assistant Kang."

"Oh. So many people," you say not feeling up to par with socializing much after today. 

"You sound unhappy," he notes.

"No. It's just, I don't really feel like seeing anyone else right now. But..... my mother always said that after something bad happens the best way to get over it is to be around good friends. So I guess it will be good that I meet them. Besides, I worried Jaehee enough already. I want to let her know that I'm okay." 

"You're amazing to think that way." He beams at you. "Saeyoung is not my type of person, but he can be entertaining... at times, and his wife Missy is great. I think you will like them."

"I hope so. I want to meet all your friends." you stretch out. But hearing about this Saeyoung and his _wife_ lights a burning question in your mind.

"But, I suspect something else is still bothering you." he examines you carefully.

You sigh knowing that nothing escapes his observant eye.

"What are we, Jumin? What is our relationship?" you ask after a pause.

"Is it not clear?" He asks curiously.

"Not to me. I just want to make sure we're on the same page." 

"Then let me clarify. We are what people call 'lovers' or a 'couple'. I can't imagine taking my eyes off you right now and I want to protect you from everything and I want the world to know you're mine." He says. Your heart melts a little when you hear those words.

"Does that mean I get call you my boyfriend?" you smile. 

He nods with a trace of a smile on his lips. 

You sit up and giggle. "Jumin Han is my _boyfriend_. This is _my_ boyfriend, Jumin Han. My boyfriend is _Jumin Han_." you try out the words with different voices and laugh. "I like the sound of that."

"I like it too. But it is about time should get ready for our visitors." He says rising. 

"Right. I need a shower," you say covering your naked self with the sheats.

"You can use the guest bathroom. Food will be ready by the time you're finished." He says dressing.

Your stomach grumbles on cue and you wrap one of the sheets around you like a dress before making your way to the guest bathroom. 

"Oh, are you shy now?" He teases glancing back at you. 

"Ha. Ha. You're funny." You tease back. 

As the warm water showers on your skin, you can't help taking a moment to take in all that happened in the span of a couple of hours. It seems surreal. Just a mere twenty-four hours ago you were _threatened_ , on that same day, you got drunk _with_ _your boss_. And next thing you know you wake up in his lap, then you're soaked in both wine and water and get stared down by the bitch Sarah, all in one morning. But to make things worse, instead of spending one nice lunch at the park you are nearly kidnapped. All leading to the climax (pun intended) of sleeping with Jumin, _who is still your boss_ , who has just confessed his feelings for you. You let out an anxious sigh as the water washes over you. _Everything will be fine_ you remind yourself and step out of the shower cutting off the water. 

You hear a knock at the door and Jumin's voice on the other side. "MC, I ordered some clothes for you to change into. I'll leave them by the door." 

"Thank you!" You call back drying yourself. 

You change into the clothes he bought. They fit perfectly and suit more his tastes than yours, but you smile at your reflection on the mirror anyway. 

You step out of the bathroom and you're immediately hit by the smell of food. You make your way to the kitchen to find Jumin setting up the table. 

"Smells good! What are we having?" you ask. 

"Tomato soup and chicken parmigiana." He says looking up at you and smiles. "I see the clothes I got you fit perfectly, I'm glad." 

"Thank you. You have excellent taste." You say giving him a twirl. You swear his cheeks flush for a second. 

"You must be hungry. Let's eat." He says.

As you eat you talk about Saeyoung and Missy and the unusual way they met through the RFA's hacked messenger. Jumin gives you the version in a nutshell and touches very briefly on Rika and V's involvement. 

"I hope you will be discrete about the RFA and its secrets." He says drinking his last sip of wine.

"I'll keep their secrets if they keep mine." you wink at him taking the last bite of your chicken.

As soon as you're both finished, there's a knock on the door. It must be Jaehee with the Chois. Jumin heads to the door but pauses and turns to you. 

"Go grab Elizabeth the 3rd," he orders with a slight tone of concern. 

You get so shaken by the strange request that you go find her and soon shes nested in your arms as the Chois make their way into the living room. As soon as he sees you Saeyoung runs to you with his arms wide open.

"MY ELLY!" he yells diving for Elizabeth. 

You brace for impact hugging Elizabeth tighter but before he can get to you Jumin grabs him by his hood. 

"No." Jumin pulls him back while Missy looks amused behind them. 

You can't help but chuckle as well. "You must be Saeyoung," you say still hugging Elizabeth protectively. 

"The one and only!" He exclaims extending his hand for a shake. "At your service!"

"This Missy," Jumin says pointing to the other woman. She is pretty in a plain kind of way. 

You shake his hand and Missy approaches you with a hug. "I hope my husband didn't scare you too much." She says breaking away and looking at Saeyoung in a teasing way. "It's good to finally meet you. Jumin and Jaehee haven't told us nearly enough about you." She smiles at you kindly. 

Jaehee bursts in the door and immediately meet you with a tight hug. "MC! I'm so sorry!" she apologizes. 

"It's okay Jaehee. I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you worry." You hug her tight.

"How can you say that, after what happened?" She lets you go and looks at you shocked.

"Well, I don't know what could have happened if Jumin hadn't been there. He saved me."

"No need to thank me, I find it my responsibility to protect you." Jumin says simply and then turns to Saeyoung "Saeyoung, I would like to see what you have in the kitchen."

"When we're done can I play with Elly?" Saeyoung teases following Jumin into the kitchen. 

"NO," Jumin says without turning back. 

Missy chuckles watching the two men recede into the kitchen while Jaehee sighs shaking her head. You turn to the two women but you're at a loss of words. Thankfully there's a spark of curiosity in Missy's eyes. 

"So you and Jumin huh?" she smiles mischievously.

"Yeah..." you smile awkwardly back. 

"You two have gotten very close in a very short time." she continues.

"Yeah... He's...umh ... really something." you say shily as you try to block the memories of his bare chest and his lips on your skin. 

"You can say that again." Jaehee sighs pushing up her glasses. 

"Jaehee is right, that's nothing new. But you are! Tell me MC, what is Jumin like when no one else is looking." Missy smiles. 

"He's very sweet in a dorky kind of way. And he's kind of cute awkward sometimes." you smile thinking about this morning at the park, but then you remember his sad looks when he started talking about V. "And sometimes, he's sad and lonely." 

Missy and Jaehhe look at you like you've just returned from somewhere far away. 

"Wow! You fell for him hard, huh?" Missy asks. You nod at her your face flushing. "I'm glad."

"I think he really cares about you. Seeing how strange he's been acting." Jaehee says. "He sounded very shaken up on the phone and even on the messenger." 

"The messenger?" you ask. 

"The RFA messenger. We use it to talk about matters concerning the RFA, but we also chat about our daily lives." Jaehee explains. "But never mind that. I know you might not want to talk about it right now, but what exactly happened?"

You tell Missy and Jaehee what happened with Suga and manage not to burst into tears but a large knot forms in your chest. They listen attentively with concerned looks on their faces. Just as you finish telling the story Saeyoung and Jumin come out of the kitchen. 

Saeyoung throws Missy a thumbs up and a wink.

"Does that mean we should get going?" Missy asks. 

"Yes. The police can't handle all of this." Saeyoung says signaling to himself. 

"Of course! The whole of reality would break if the police are met with all of this." Missy says pulling Saeyoung into a kiss. They really make a great couple. 

"Wait, the police?" you ask confused. 

"The police will be here soon to take your statement," Jumin explains.

"Oh, right? Shouldn't I be going to them instead of the other way around?" 

A stiff silence fills the room until Jumin speaks. "MC, you're not leaving this apartment. It's not safe."

"What? I can't just set up shop here. That's crazy!" you exclaim as the Chois shoot each other awkward glances.

"Mr. Han I don't think that's the best course of action." Jaehee intervenes. 

"It has already been decided," Jumin says. 

"By whom?" you and Jaehee say in unison.

"By me." Saeyoung cuts in. 

You along with the rest of the women in the room stare at him in shock. 

"It wasn't my idea, of course, but I agree with Jumin. Aside from my own home, Jumin's apartment is one of the safe's places I know; so I think MC should stay here, if she wants." Saeyoung says pokerfaced, his playful facade replaced by a serious one.

You shake your head trying to assimilate. "I can't. What about my cat?" 

Suddenly Jumin traps you in a tight hug. Your body tenses at first at the surprise but soon melts into his form with his warmth. 

"I'll have your cat brought here. I'll get you anything that you could possibly need. But please MC, stay here with me. I need you to be safe." Jumin whispers to you. 

You pull away from the hug to see a sadness in his eyes that breaks your heart. _If I leave him now, he will break down again,_ you think. _I can't see him sad again._

"I'll stay," you say wrapping your arms around him.

Everyone else in the room breathes out when you break the embrace, both of your faces flush with the stares but then Jumin turns to Jaehee. "Assistant Kang, have MC's cat brought here immediately." 

"Okay Byeee" Saeyoung says heading towards the door, but Missy pulls him back.

"Jumin, Jaehee has other things to worry about," you say looking at poor Jaehee. 

"MC is right! I wouldn't mind taking over that task." Missy joins in putting her hand on Jaehee's shoulder. You nod at Missy thinking it a great idea. 

Jaehee shoots both of you a grateful glance that says, "thank you ladies"

"Alright, then it is best for you to return to the office," Jumin says to Jaehee. 

"His change is spooky." Saeyoung whispers to Missy. 

Jumin shakes his head having totally heard him. "You can go away now."

Jaehee says goodbye with a hug and leaves making you promise that you will text her often.

Missy and you exchange numbers and she promises to call you when she reaches your apartment so you can help her pick out what clothes to bring to your current residence along with Latte and his trinkets. 

Soon you are once again left alone with Jumin after all of the visitors leave. 

_What now?_ you think.

"How about some wine?" he asks like he's just read your mind.


	16. 14. As a Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gaahd they were roommates

"--Not the one with the stripes, the plain one," you tell Missy over the phone. 

You guys were on an hour-long phone call as you told her what to pick up from your apartment. While you're not too psyched about some stranger rummaging through your stuff somehow you felt that you trusted Missy. And you also really wanted control of your own things now that you'd been thrown into a helpless situation. For the past hour, you'd been walking around in circles around Jumin's apartment with the phone next to your ear while he watched you with careful eyes as he reads his book sitting on the couch. Thankfully the police had just left by the time Missy called you, and you were glad that was over.

"Okay, I think that's pretty much it. You have your clothes and your computer and all of Latte's things. You should be all set for a week or two." She tells you from the other end of the line. "Hmmm...Oh wait, we forgot sleepwear!"

"Right! It should be in the drawers next to the bed." You indicate imagining the drawers and their contents in your head. 

"Well, well..." Missy giggles. "Some of these are pretty cute... and kind of sexy." 

"Well, they're very comfortable to sleep in. And I also have nice sweatpants." You say in self-defense picturing Missy looking at your satin camisole sets and your lacey nightgowns. 

"So which ones do you want. Personally, I would go with the pink set with the beige lace at the edges. or the blue chemise." She says but you can practically hear her giggling. 

"Eerr, just the sweat pants with a camisole, thanks." You reply glancing at Jumin hoping he's not overhearing your side of the conversation, which he is.

"Hhmm okay. If that's what you want." She says, but there's a mischevious tone in her voice. "I'll see you soon then."

You hang up the phone and sit next to Jumin. 

"She said she's on her way," you report.

"I don't see why it is necessary that she returns with your things. I told you I could get you new clothes," he glances at you slightly annoyed.

"I know, I already feel very guilty asking her to do all this for me. But it will make it feel more like home. I also feel bad about spending your money." 

"It is mine to do as I wish. If I want to spend it on you, I will. It's not like I can't afford it."

"I can't argue against that." you smile as Elizabeth jumps on the couch and stretches herself on Jumin's lap. You reach over to pet her soft fur thinking about Latte.

"I hope they get along," you say. "It would be very sad if they don't." 

"It would all depend on how they are introduced to each other. If we had more time we could have done this properly with scent trading, to get them accustomed and therefore exponentially ensure the success of the match. But since that will not be possible now I think we must ensure their transition to living together as smooth as possible. I suggest we introduce Latte to the guest room first and then proceed to the rest of the apartment." Jumin says going into full businessman mode. He had clearly done his research about cats.

"Does that mean I should be introduced to the guestroom as well? Since I too am a guest." you joke. 

"If we are treating your stay here like that of your cat, I suppose that would be the correct way to proceed. Or are you suggesting that we are like cats?" He turns to you curious.

"Meeeoooow." You smile tilting your head playfully pretending to be a cat.

He smiles like you've just challenged him to a duel, but before he can say anything there's a knock on the door.

It must be Missy.

You glance at Jumin as he opens the door and Missy bursts in with a smile. Saeyoung is with her carrying Latte in his cage. He seems different than when you first met him. There's a watchful and more than serious air about him. He practically hands you the cage and says "I'll go wait in the car."

"Umm is he okay?" you ask Missy.

"Seven? He's fine. He's just thinking and he makes that scary face." She says shaking her head. "Don't worry about it."

The security guards haul your suitcases in as Missy hands you the bag she's carrying and winks. "This isn't what you asked for, but it might be what you need."

You peek in the bag to find a sexy cat costume. Your eyes go wide and you immediately close the bag as your face turns red. 

"Missy!" you exclaim flustered. 

You glance around to make sure Jumin has seen anything and sigh relieved when you spot him moving your suitcases into the guest room. Missy giggles to herself clearly amused. 

"I guess this is goodbye for now." She sighs sadly as Jumin returns. 

"I hope we can see each other again soon." You smile. "Thank you for everything."

She suddenly hugs you, the way you hug an old-time friend, and says. "Don't mention it! Just make sure you text me, okay? I really want to be your friend." 

Her hug and her statement warm your heart to the core. You did feel like you'd made a good friend. "Okay, I will." 

Missy turns to Jumin "I know the timing is unfortunate and that you have other things to worry about--but we're not canceling our get together, for the other members' sake. So will you consider coming? MC is invited as well. Actually, I think it would be great for both you to come and clear your heads a while."

"I don't think that will be possible, Missy," Jumin says seriously.

"Just think about it okay. This weekend at our place, the second most safest place ever," she winks walking to the door. She turns to you and says "MC, try to convince him," before walking out the door.

"What was she talking about?" you ask.

"I'll explain later," Jumin says. "Shall we get you two settled?"

After unpacking all that Missy brought you and hiding away that sexy cat outfit you finally feel settled in the guest room. Its time to introduce Latte to Elizabeth.

You open the cage and Latte lazily waltzes out gazing at his surroundings. Jumin walks in with Elizabeth in his arms. He sits next to you on the bed petting Elizabeth and eyeing Latte. You hold your breath picturing some horrible catfight, but the two felines just look at each other. Latte jumps on your lap and you pull him into a warm hug. 

"This is going better than I expected." you turn to Jumin who looks at Latte with a twinkle of jealousy. 

"It is," he says as his arms tighten their grip on Elizabeth. 

"So what was this get-together Missy mentioned?"

"She wants the RFA to 'properly' mourn V and welcome the newest member," he says.

"I thought the RFA wasn't accepting new members."

"It's not. He's been in the RFA for a year. Its Seayoung's brother Saeran. I guess he still doesn't feel welcome if Missy thought to throw a party about it." 

"Maybe she's trying to get you to mourn properly too," you say thinking about the way Jumin broke down. Missy was right he needed to mourn instead of burring himself in work.

"I think you should go. How long has it been since you've seen the other members?" you ask.

"Since the Choi's New Year Party." 

"That was more than eight months ago!" you say surprised. These people were supposed to be his friends but he hadn't seen them in so long. "Now I'm convinced you should go!" 

"I'll think about it," he says simply wanting to put an end to the conversation.

You decide to let it go and nag him about it later. Just on queue, your stomach grumbles and Jumin looks at you surprised with a half smile on his lips.

"So what's for dinner, honey?" you grin.

After dinner, you take a relaxing bath and change into your pajamas. Missy had packed the cute pink set as well as your sweat pants. You rolled your eyes as you put on the pink set. It was kind of cute and sexy. You peek out the door and see Jumin reading some important documents for work with a glass of wine, he looks somewhat frustrated. You walk out thinking of cheering him up but decide to head for the bookshelf instead to pick up something to read before bed. 

You stop by the table where he's working with your chosen book in hand. He looks up when you lean on the table.

"MC." he almost whispers his breath practically gone.

"Everything okay?" You ask.

"I received these reports from Jaehee this afternoon but it's as if all of my employees forgot how to make reports. There are typos everywhere and some of these documents are not what I wanted them to be." 

"Ah, I see. Seems like they will have hell to pay tomorrow." You joke.

"Are you going to bed now?" he asks.

"Yeah I just wanted to read some before that," you say with a tiny spark in your mind. "I also wanted a goodnight kiss," you add pulling him in. You kiss him and smile pulling away. 

"Mmm, if that's what you want I shall oblige, but you'll be in danger if you don't stop." He smiles and pulls you in for another kiss.

"It's okay I'm not scared." You say before kissing him again. You pull away wanting more and whisper "Good night." 

You walk in your room and fall on the bed with butterflies in your stomach and fantasies flying in your head. 

***

You lie on your back on the couch as you wait for Jumin to come back from work. The entire day you were bored just hanging out in his apartment. You even played his piano even though you have no idea how to play. You check your phone to see if you have any messages from him but there is nothing.

Suddenly the door opens and you jump up like a little puppy when their person has been away. 

But to your horror, it's not Jumin who walks through the door. 

Suga stops over to the couch and pins you down. He strokes the edge your chin and makes you face him.

_"Did you miss me?"_

AAAAAAHHHHH 

You bolt out of bed still screaming. Tears run down your cheeks and you run out of the room. As you run through the dark apartment you run into Jumin, who was running to you.

"MC! What happened, are you okay?" he asks worried.

You bury yourself in his chest and wrap your arms around him. "Bad dream." you sob. 

He wraps his arms around you, "It's okay MC. You're safe." 

He holds you until you've calmed down. You look up at him and say "Can you sleep with me tonight?" 

"Of course." He says warmly. 

He lifts you up and carries you bridal style to your bed where he lays you down. He lies next to you and you snuggle up to him resting your head on his chest finally feeling at ease.

"I stay home tomorrow if you want," he says. "I'll stay all week."

"No, no. You should go back to work. I'll be fine."

"MC. You don't have to pretend to be fine." 

"I _am_ fine. It was just a nightmare. Honestly, I'm more worried about what I'll do tomorrow." 

"You can take care of the cats. Or maybe write that novel you've always wanted." He casually strokes your hair.

"That's a good idea." you murmur half asleep.

"Good. I'll buy you a typewriter," he states.

"I don't think that's necessary." you chuckle.

"Let me spoil you!" he says hugging you tightly.

"Alright, but you'll only have yourself to blame if I become completely and utterly rotten." you joke. 

He kisses your forehead "Then you'll be my rotten princess."

"If you're okay with that, then so am I." you yawn.

"Goodnight, MC" he whispers before you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I'm really just winging it at this point

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
